Get Tangled Up In Me
by Hershey's Chocolate Bar
Summary: "I've been feeling really thirsty lately", He whispered in my ear.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors/Disclaimer's note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE VAMPIRE KISSES SERIES OR THE PICTURE! This story and characters that I made up are rightfully mine. So yeah….now you can read. **

**Violet's POV**

It all started on the walk home from school. It was a typical last day of school…well except that everything looked gloomy. Normally everything was so cheery and preppy, like our school stereotype cheerleader Sydney McDonald. So yeah, everything was kinda out of the norm. But there was one thing that sent a wave of excitement and curiosity rushing through my veins. That rush was the old abandoned mansion on the intersection of Omar Street and Sea mist Avenue.

~Flashback~

I was emptying out my locker. I took down the pictures my group of friends and I had taken on my older brother, Stryker's, nineteenth birthday. I smiled at the thought of my friend Eriko shoving his face in the cake. She's had a major crush on him since we moved here in Wolfsburg about two years ago, so it was only fair if she did the honors. I closed the door to my locker and swung my black Jansport backpack over my shoulder.

"Violet wait up!" It was Eriko.

I leaned against the lockers and fished through my backpack for my iPod.

"Guess what I just heard", she panted as she approached me.

Did I mention that she's big on gossip too? She had her brown hair in a messed up bun and was wearing black cargo pants decorated with over sized safety pins, a black Evanescence t-shirt, combat boots, and a black jacket covered in skulls. You were even able to see the excitement in her chocolate brown eyes through her bangs.

So I said, "Um Stryker's love confession to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I wish but no. Something bigger."

"Um Stryker-"

"This has nothing to do with your stupid brother!" She interrupted.

I arched an eyebrow. "Then what _did _you hear?"

"Remember that old Victorian mansion on Omar Street?"

I nodded.

"Someone finally bought it!"

I stopped rummaging through my backpack and stared at her in complete shock. No one's lived in that mansion for decades. Well that's according to my grandma. Rumors have gone around that it's haunted and that bats inhabited it. And that's when it hit me.

"We should investigate", I suddenly blurted out.

Eriko shook her head. "No way. Do you have any idea what you'd be getting us into?"

"Well no, but it wouldn't hurt to take a peek."

I guess so, but I can't today. I gotta babysit my little brother."

I glanced at my watch and my eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for work! I'll see ya later."

~End of Flashback~

I kinda stopped running after a snow cone stand caught my attention. And yes, I did buy one. I didn't really care if I was late since my grandparents own the café I work at. Grandpa gave it to my grandma for her birthday. She decided to call it: The Black Rose Café. She's the only one that supports my 'gothness', so she thought it'd be nice if I had a little part to do with café's history. I reached the intersection of Omar and Sea mist. I always pass the mansion on my way to work and to today I noticed something different; tire tracks on the grassy driveway. I looked past the iron gates to the black Victorian mansion. The shutters were sealed tight, and the shutter less windows had closed red velvet curtains. The grass was dead except for a few patches here and there. A few bare trees stood not too far from the gate. Usually you'd see crows standing there but not today.

The wave of curiosity and excitement ran through my body again. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek right? I shifted my body from leg to leg snow cone still in hand. The café wasn't too far to run to if something bad were to happen. I bit my lower lip and thought for a moment.

"_If_something were to happen, I could just scream and the neighbors would come. On the other hand, if nothing bad happens, everything is gonna be just fine. I could even make some new friends…well maybe if they don't mind me looking through their house without permission."

I put my snow cone down and started climbing the gate. I was wearing a skirt, so it was kinda hard to climb without fixing it a few times. I swung my legs over the battish figure on the gate then started climbing down. I jumped the last two feet and dusted off my black with white striped leggings and combat boots. I hid behind a few bushes and made my way towards the garage. One of the garage windows was propped open with a rock.

"Ooh an invitation. So I'm not breaking in", I thought.

I pushed the window further up a bit and crawled inside. In the garage, there was a dark blue hearse with a license plate that said: BITE ME. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"At least they have a sense of humor." I muttered.

A few feet away there were wooden crates with the word "SOIL" stamped on the side. Not far from the crates were covered pieces of…furniture? I walked up to one of the covered pieces that was about my height and lifted the corner of the cloth. I saw the image of my boot and uncovered some more. When the whole thing was removed all I saw was my reflection in an antique mirror with a bunch of cracks running across it. Well this is a bit…strange. I pulled the cover of the second piece of furniture, and again I saw my reflection. Are these people vampires or something?

My heart started racing when I noticed the door that led to the inside of the mansion. I inhaled a shaky breath and walked towards it. I turned the knob slowly and the door creaked open. I tiptoed inside what seemed to be the parlor. The red velvet curtains were sealed shut and a black couch sat in front of them. There was a plasma television hung on the wall, a few Victorian purple chairs scattered around, and a fireplace with a few lingering embers.

I reached the stairs that led up to the second floor. I sneaked up the steps as quietly as I could. I opened the first door on my right, it was a huge restroom. It had marble tiles, with fancy lanterns, a porcelain tub and sink, and a gold plated seat. Damn. These people must be filthy rich or something.

The second door I opened led to a room. The dark purple curtains were shut, a vanity closet stood in the left corner, and a nightstand with a few candles on it stood to the right side of the bed. The third door I opened led to another room. The curtains were also shut tight; there was a dresser with some half melted candles and a lighter, but no bed. In its place was a black coffin with stickers of bands on it. The lid of the coffin was slightly open, and the curiosity was killing me!

Guilt and fear were screaming, "Go back! What if there's a dead person in there?"

On the other hand, curiosity and excitement were screaming, "Go for it! It's not like anything bad can happen. Look how far you've gotten!"

I stood in the middle of the room looking back between the door and the coffin. I chewed on the chain of my necklace as I took hesitant steps toward the coffin. I craned my neck to get a good look. A black pillow with a black comforter and an iPod lay inside.

"So you're the one who's been snooping around", I heard a male voice say sarcastically.

"Shit!" I muttered, and I slowly turned around.

There casually leaning against the doorway, stood a boy maybe around eighteen or so. He wasn't scrawny but he wasn't beefy either. He had ghost pale skin, silky white hair with blood red tips on the end of his bangs, and mismatched eyes; one ice blue and one bright green. On his arm there was a tattoo that said: POSSESSED. He wore a white muscle shirt with the words THE PUNISHER and a black leather studded vest, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Um…uh…" I trailed off as he walked toward me.

He cocked his head and said, "Why are you here?"


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes darted from him, to the door then back at him.

I smiled sweetly and said, "Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Violet."

I extended my hand to shake his. He looked surprised for a moment, but then he took my hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Jagger Maxwell. Pleasure to meet you."

He smirked seductively before softly kissing the tip of my knuckles. I felt the blood creeping up to my cheeks, and I let my hand fall to my side.

"You know you could've used the front door, right?"

He stared at me through those hypnotizing mismatched eyes of his. I started to blush even more, and I tore my eyes away from his to look at the floor.

"But sneaking in is more fun", I replied bashfully.

**Jagger's POV**

She looked at the floor with a face that read embarrassment all over. Warm honey eyes glanced at me through thick eyelashes. Her black hair cascaded down her back and her bangs covered one of those mesmerizing eyes. She wore a black tank top with a black miniskirt, black and white tights, and black combat boots with blue laces. She chewed on the chain of her blue topaz teardrop shaped necklace that rested just above her cleavage. She looked at my coffin then back at me.

"So um nice…bed", she mumbled.

I smirked. "Thanks, wanna try it out?"

A slight smile formed on her face. "I guess so."

**Violet's POV**

He walked me over to his coffin. I untied the laces of my boots and stepped inside. I was surprised that it felt really comfy. As soon as I laid down, Jagger started to close the lid.

"Wait!" I suddenly blurted out.

He cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"Do you actually sleep in here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeaahh and while I do that, I hunt down people for their blood."

I laughed nervously and laid back down.

"Tell me when you wanna get out."

He closed the lid fully, and I heard heavy footsteps walk out the room. It was pitch black, and I was getting that claustrophobic feeling. I inhaled and exhaled shaky breaths.

"What the hell am I doing? I barely even know this guy! He could be a total weirdo!"

I banged my fists on the coffin lid.

"Yo, Jagger! Get me outta here!"

No answer.

"Jagger Maxwell I demand to be let out of this house alive!"

Again no answer.

"Fuck!" I kicked the coffin lid and managed to crack it open slightly. At least I won't run out of air. I tried to push the lid off, but I only managed to squeeze in a bit of candle light. When I banged on the lid again, I noticed that something was on top of it. I peeked through the crack and saw a chair leg.

"Why the hell did he put a fuckin' chair on the coffin?"

Through the opening I saw Jagger sitting on another chair skimming through a magazine with his earphones on. That really sent my anger over the edge. I kicked the coffin lid again and again until I knocked the chair over. I tossed the lid to the side, got out the coffin, and hurriedly tied the laces to my boots.

"Hey! You could've just asked! You didn't have to nearly break my coffin!" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not my fault _you_ put a chair on top of it! I mean seriously, who does that?"

"Maybe a person who doesn't want another person to snoop around in their room while they're not there!"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and frowned. But I do admit that he had a point.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"I was bored and curious."

He arched an eyebrow. "So when you're bored you break into people's houses?"

"Noooo…I look for an invitation and walk inside."

He slapped his forehead and shook his head. "You must be a handful."

I shrugged. "Not really…anyways, I'm leaving now."

I stormed out the room and halfway down the stairs I tripped. Well that ruined the dramatic effect.

"Ow-ooh nice carpet. Where'd ya get it?"

"Vic-Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"You know I've been asking myself the exact same thing."

He rolled his eyes and helped me up. I smiled innocently at him.

"Thanks."

I checked my phone for any messages. My eye caught a glimpse of the digital clock. It read five thirty.

"Shit! Now I'm really late! Geez thanks a lot."

"Late for what?" Jagger asked.

"Work. I'll see ya 'round, kay?" I made my way over the threshold.

"Um okay?"

I closed the door, ran down the driveway, and climbed back over the fence. Stryker is gonna be so pissed.

When I finally reached the café, I was out of breath and my friends were at a back booth playing truth or dare.

"And what were you up to?" Eriko asked when she saw me.

I gave her a confused look.

She rolled her eyes like if I asked a question that's answer was completely obvious. "Look at your clothes."

My other friend, Jacee **(Jay-see), **just glared at me. She had mahogany colored eyes with reddish brown hair tied into a French braid. Today she wore a red halter top with black jeans and Calvin Klein heels.

"So…who's the guy?" She asked.

I glared back at her and fixed my skirt. "For your information, I am still stuck in the Virgin Islands."

Eriko and Jacee smirked. "If you say so."

I tied my hair into a pony tail and sat down next to Stryker, who seemed very annoyed with me.

"So…where were ya?" Person asked.

Person is Jacee's boyfriend and yes. That is his real name. His mom was a little tipsy when she named him. I'm surprised he didn't turn out crazy or anything. Person had shaggy black hair that covered his silver eyes. He wore a royal blue t-shirt with black cargo pants and black Converse.

Í stopped for a snow cone", I replied calmly.

Technically it was true…well half true.

"I want a snow cone!" Eriko's brother whined.

"Shut up you annoying little brat!" She yelled.

"A snow cone doesn't take an hour and thirty minutes to eat, Violet." Stryker said in his monotone voice.

Stryker had the same warm honey colored as me but he had curly hair. His skin tanned easily not like mine. And unlike me, he had a seriousness and control in his atmosphere.

"He does have a point, you know." Romeo, one of Stryker's closest jock friends, said.

"And what are _you _doing here?"

"Didn't Stryker tell you? I'm part of your little group now."

I glared at Stryker then at the blue eyed demon known as Romeo sitting across from me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and slouched down the seat.

"Fine…" I grumbled.

"It's your turn Violet", Eriko chimed in.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Person.

"Truth or dare?" He asked/

"Truth."

"Is it true that you stole my favorite pen?"

"Yes." I reached into my back pocket and slammed the pen on the table.

"Goodbye, you were a very good pen", I muttered.

He snatched the pen back and placed it into his pocket. I spun the bottle again and it landed on Romeo.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He smirked. "I dare you to wear your work clothes."

I frowned but stood up to go to the back of the café. I sneaked into one of the storage rooms and started peeling off my clothes. My uniform consisted of a black dress that reached at least six inches above my knee and it was kinda puffy at the bottom, one reason I objected to wearing it. I wore a white apron and I replaced my striped leggings and combat boots with Mary Jane pumps and fishnet above the elbow fingerless gloves. I sighed as I walked out the storage room and into the light of the café.

"Awww you look so adorable and almost normal." Romeo teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Enjoy it while it lasts, butt wipe."

I yawned and lazily laid my head on Stryker's shoulder.

"Get your dirty head off my shoulder."

"I don't wanna, and it's not dirty!"

The bell on the door rang which meant that there was a new customer.

"It's your turn", Stryker said.

"Why me?" I whined.

"You already got out of an hour and thirty minutes of work, so you're gonna have to make it up", he monotone.

My jaw clenched as I slowly stood up. I approached a girl sitting at a table in the far corner. She had white hair tied into braids, bright green eyes, and ghost like pale skin. She wore pink combat boots, a white strapless dress, and pink fingerless gloves. She actually kinda reminded me of Jagger. I placed a coaster on the table and smiles sweetly.

"Welcome to the Black Rose Café, what can I get ya?"

She smiled back and said, "May I have a chocolate milkshake and a beer? My brother will be joining me soon."

I nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks."

The bell rang again, but I ignored it. When I turned to take the order into the kitchen, Jagger was standing behind me.

"Holy shit", I gasped.

He cocked his head and smirked, "Something wrong, Violet?"

"Jagger, do you know her?" The girl asked.

He nodded. "She stopped by earlier to welcome us to the town."

She smiled again.

"Oh", she stood up and gave me a quick hug. "I'm Luna Maxwell. I'm so glad Jagger and I have a friend here."

I was taken aback by the sudden affection, and I think so was Jagger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! And I've noticed something…HARDLY ANY REVIEWS! I thank you Blazey and Guardian Artemis for your reviews so I can continue writing this story. Really appreciate it. Please, please, pretty please with strawberries and Jagger on top, please review! *puppy eyes* It'd make writing this story worth stressing myself for ideas. **

When I returned with their drinks, Luna pulled me down to sit next to her almost making me spill the contents on the trey.

"Can I um get you guys something else?"

"Two burgers. Rare." Jagger replied.

I chuckled. "Would you like blood with your fries, too?"

"Blood would be nice", Luna said.

I arched an eyebrow. "I was joking, you know."

Jagger glared at her then muttered some words in a language I didn't understand. Luna just pouted and nodded.

"Um…okay? I'll go get your burgers."

Everything okay here?" I heard Stryker's monotone voice.

"Everything's perfectly fine", Luna chirped.

A slight smile crept on his face, but when his eyes landed on me it disappeared.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"And shouldn't _you_ be masturbating by now?"

His face turned bright red and his fists clenched. I smirked triumphantly and left him standing there with anger and embarrassment written all over his pretty little emotionless face.

**2 days later…** I applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and straightened out my skirt as I waited for my dad to show up. I took off work today so I could visit him at the state prison. He was convicted of murder about a year ago, and he won't be able to taste freedom for about ten more years. Finally, the prison guard opened the door and in walked a man around his late forties. He had salt and pepper hair, the same warm honey colored eyes like me, and a scar on his left eyebrow. He wore an orange jump suit with a white undershirt. I picked up the phone on my side as soon as he picked up the one on his side.

"Hey dad."

He looked at me wearily and a slight smile formed on his face.

"Hey, princess. Anything new goin' on out there?"

"Um not really, but someone actually bought the mansion on Omar and Sea mist."

He arched an eyebrow. "Anyone I know?"

I shook my head. "Nah, they're new here."

I noticed some markings on his right forearm. "Nice tats by the way."

He glanced at his arm then back at me. "Yeah my inmate did them for me."

"Coooool! Can I get one?"

He glared at me. "No!"

I pouted. "Awww…dammit."

"How's Stryker doing?"

"He's okay, I guess."

"What about your grandparents?"

"They're pretty good. Business is busy as usual."

He nodded. "And your ma?"

I looked guiltily at the floor and shrugged.

"Promise me that you'll visit her more often."

I shrugged again. "Can't blame me for not wanting to visit someone who left us."

He sighed again. "Alright then. I'm not gonna make you do something you don't wanna do, but at least call her once in awhile."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "I'll go visit her this weekend just to get you off my case."

He smiled again. "Alright, and I promise I'll get outta here soon."

"I'll be twenty six by the time you do get out."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

I sighed deeply. "I think I should go now. Love you dad."

"Love you too, Hun."

We both hung up the phones and parted ways. I sighed again. Guess now I gotta go visit my momma in 'Hipsterville' as my cousin Raven calls it.

It was dark and I sat near a monument in the cemetery. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked at the city before me. I took in the smell of after rain and rotting flowers.

Mom left us when I was about four years old to 'accomplish' her acting dreams. So yeah…now she's acting at retirement homes and places like that. I don't know if that's what you call an accomplishment, but whatever.

I chewed on the chain of my necklace. I heard a rustling from a branch a few feet above my head. When I looked up, I saw a bat hanging there. A bat with mismatched ice blue and bright green eyes. The first thing that popped up in my head was an image of Jagger's eyes. It can't be Jagger…he's human, an odd human but human. Maybe it's just a coincidence. Tons of people have mismatched eyes…even animals. So I shouldn't worry, right? No I shouldn't worry. Even if it was Jagger, why should I care? I stood up and dusted my skirt off. I looked back up at the branch, but the bat was gone. I smiled to myself. No I shouldn't worry. As a matter of fact, I shouldn't even care.

**Author's note: Sorry I made this chapter really short. I had trouble with my Microsoft Word thing-a-ma-jigger. So yeah….next chapter I promise will be longer and I will include tons of fang-a-licious juicy details.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jagger's POV**

Once I was back in my room safe from any wandering eyes, I changed back into my human form. I decided to lay down for awhile. It's not every day you get caught in the sunlight trying to avoid the awful comments that your sister makes about having a crush on that Violet chick. Which I don't!

I sighed in annoyance when I heard Luna banging drawers shut looking for her pink glittery pen. She only used it when she hand wrote party invitations for her 'special' guests. Back in Romania she would write dozens of them to her mortal friends. This time she's handing them out to the people she knows here and to some local vampires she met the other night.

"Jagger, do you think I should invite Violet alone or Violet and her group of friends?" She asked as she carelessly walked into my room.

I shrugged. "I don't really care."

She pouted and gave me her puppy eyed face.

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. "You know it's rude to invite one person and then not invite their friends."

Her eyes lit up. "But if she comes with her friends she won't be able to hang out with you."

"For the last time, Luna, I don't have a crush on her!"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Sure I'll pretend that I didn't see your eyes almost pop out of your head when you saw Violet in her work uniform."

I felt my face getting warm. As if it weren't bad enough, she started rambling about how Violet had perfect qualities for being her sister-in-law. I sighed in annoyance again. Fuck, this is gonna take awhile. I stared out the window hopelessly. I noticed that not far from the mansion, I could still see the café lights still on. Then I started thinking.

"I wonder why Violet seemed kinda upset at the cemetery. I wonder why she acts so stupid but also really cool at the same time. I wonder if she believes in vampires…"

My thoughts were interrupted by Luna asking me why I was smiling. To tell you the truth, I don't really know.

"So should I invite Violet alone or Violet and her group of friends?" She asked again.

"I don't know! Violet alone?"

She grinned. "Now that's the Jagger I know."

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window.

"By the way you're giving her the invitation."

Before I could protest, she was already merrily skipping out of my room and down the stairs. Shit! As if getting caught in the sunlight wasn't bad enough. I grabbed the black envelope she left by my coffin then made my way towards the front door. I guess stopping for a beer and dropping off Luna's invitation wouldn't hurt.

**Violet's POV**

In the café there was also a bar section. Tonight I had the bar shift. I wiped the counter with a raggedy piece of cloth. Tonight it wasn't as full or chaotic like the weekdays. There would be at least one bar fight every three days. And when that happened I normally would have to call the guys (a.k.a Stryker, Romeo, and Person).

"Well I'll be… this is as boring as a dog taking a crap in the front lawn", I heard Grandpa's southern accented voice boom as he walked down the stairs.

We lived in the apartment above the café, so we didn't really have to rush to work or anything. And if you wanted a late night sip of tea, you could just walk down stairs and ta-da! A café filled with goodies and it only took you like 3 minutes to get there. Smart isn't it?

"Hey grandpa", I smiled.

He patted me on the back. "I thought you'd be dead by now with all this boredom in the air. Thought I'd come down and check on you."

I chuckled. "Everything's fine grandpa, just another boring, busy Tuesday night."

He nodded. "So does that mean I can go back upstairs and finish watchin' the football game without your grandma nagging me to check on you?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes grandpa."

He rubbed his hands together. "Thank the Lord!"

He planted a kiss on my forehead then hurriedly ran up the stairs.

I heard the bell on the door ring. And guess who sat on the stool right in front of me. If you guessed Taylor Lautner…YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! It was Jagger.

"Welcome to the Black Rose Café, what can I get ya?"

"Beer", He mumbled.

I turned around to open the cabinet door where we stored the beers and other drinks with liquor. The cabinet doors were made out of oak wood and had mirrors on the inside. I grabbed a bottle of Bud Light but then something made my blood freeze. The stool where Jagger was sitting was…empty. I glanced back at the stool but he was sitting right there in the flesh! I looked back at the mirror…and his reflection was missing!

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Am I going crazy, or have I watched too many horrific movies? Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me…_

I smiled at him like if nothing happened, and I handed him his beer. I watched him cautiously as he took a swig of beer. He took a black envelope out of his back pocket and slid it in my direction.

"What's this?" I asked as I opened it slowly. Hopefully nothing pops out of it.

"My sister wanted to invite you to her party."  
"Oh…what's the special occasion?"

He shrugged. "She just thought it'd be a nice way to get to know some of the neighbors…either that or she just wants to host a random party just for kicks."

I opened the envelope and took out a piece of parchment paper. I carefully opened it and read the words to myself.

_**You are coordinately invited to a party hosted by Jagger and Luna Maxwell.**_

_**Location: 3817 Omar St.**_

_**Date: Thursday the 9**__**th**_

_**Theme: Halloween in June! Bring your costumes please.**_

"Halloween in June? Awesome!"

Jagger took another swig of his beer. "So you going or not?"

"Of course I'm going! It's not every day I get invited to a Halloween in June party."

_Shit, what did I just get myself into! I swear, sometimes I think I'm really gonna die cause of my stupidity. I just saw, well more like didn't see, Jagger's reflection. Maybe I shouldn't go…but denying the invitation would be rude. _

He nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you there."

I smiled innocently at him. "See ya."

**Jagger's POV **

I slipped off the stool and left the café. I smiled inwardly. I wonder what her costume's going to look like. I shook the thought out of my head. What the hell's going on with me? I turned into my bat form and flew back to the mansion.

**Violet's POV**

Hmm…bring a costume. Well what costume should I wear? The party was going to be on Thursday which was two days from now. Well…I did have an old Red Riding Hood costume. I'm sure I could hem it and make a few changes here and there.

I ran up the stairs yelling, "Grandma! Where's your sewing kit?"

_**Thursday night…**_

I slipped on my black Mary Jane pumps. I wore a pastel orangey dress that reached five inches above my knee (at least I was wearing those stockings that reached up to my knees) and with puffy sleeves. I wore that red cloak and my hair was tied into braids. I applied red lipstick with dark eye shadow and reddish eyeliner. After one last look in the mirror I skipped into the living room.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Stryker asked.

I'm actually quite surprised that he noticed me even with Romeo by his side playing video games.

"A Halloween in June party." I replied merrily.

"Like hell you ain't!" He practically screamed.

"Since when do _you_ care where I go or what I do?"

He was about to say something when we heard a whistle coming from Romeo…of course.

"Nice outfit, Little Red." He said winking at me.

I blushed slightly, but that just enraged Stryker even more.

"Dude! Seriously?" He yelled at Romeo.

Romeo raised his hands in defeat. "Hey it's not my fault you got stuck with a hot sister."

"What?" Stryker and I both said in unison.

Romeo smirked. "C'mon, like you haven't thought about fuckin' the shit outta her."

"I haven't thought of that because she's my sister!"

_This is just so awkward and disgusting._

While Romeo and Stryker were having that…disturbing conversation, I snuck out the door. I think I'm going to be scarred with this night replaying in mind forever! Ugh. Why me, dear God? Why me?

As I reached the mansion gates, I noticed orange, black, and purple balloons tied to the gate and the mailbox. I made my way up the driveway which was now filled with cars and motorcycles. The door was wide open and rock music blasted throughout the whole neighborhood. I stepped inside and saw bunches of Goths dancing with strobe lights and the girls grinding up against the guys. There were cobwebs scattered all over the place. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. There was even a sign that said: WELCOME TO THE BEST PARTY IN HELL. These guys really know how to party. People were dressed in their costumes and everything had a Halloweenish feel to it.

"You made it", I heard Jagger's voice yell over the loud music.

I nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Well I could, I just didn't want to be rude and I certainly didn't want to stay at home with Stryker and Romeo after that awkward argument. And I wonder why Jagger didn't wear a costume…eh oh well. _

"Want some punch?" Jagger asked.

"Sure."

He handed me a glass filled with blood red punch. I took a sip but then I felt a sharp pain on my lip. I lifted the cup away from my lips and saw a crack on the edge…a crack with some blood dripping from it. I touched my bottom lip with my finger. I felt a cut right down the middle of it. I guess the having my lip cut by some glass wasn't the weird part. The weird part was the way Jagger stared at my bloody lip.

"Jagger you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly not looking away from my lip.

_Okay maybe getting stuck with Stryker and Romeo wasn't such a bad idea._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I did have a** **kinda hard time trying to write this chapter, so I apologize now in case y'all don't like it or if y'all wanted something else to happen. So yeah…*gets a snow cone* enjoy the chappie beloved readers! **

I hated the way Jagger was staring at my lip like a piece of meat, so I quickly grabbed a napkin and pressed it to my lip before blood gushed out like a waterfall.

"Um want some help with that?" Jagger FINALLY asked.

Before I could answer, he took a hold of my hand and dragged me to a corner under the stairs. It was dark, but there were a few melted wax candles and you could still see and hear the people and music. He took the napkin out of my hand and let it drop on the wooden floor. He cupped my face in his ghostly pale hands and licked his lips.

"Jagger, what are-"

I was interrupted by his lips crashing down onto mine. It took me awhile to process what just-or is happening. And I bet your wondering, "Did she like the kiss?"

The answer is…HELL YEAH! My lips parted and Jagger started sucking on my bottom lip. My back was pressed to the wall, and my arms were wrapped around his neck. The cut still kind of hurt and it made me flinch slightly. His tongue explored my mouth while mine shyly and barely licked his lips.

Yeah I've kissed a guy before but never French kissed one. I always thought that it was kinda nasty and weird but not this time. The kiss made me forget everything that has happened, and it felt like we were the only two people in the room. Yeah I know it sounds corny, but that's how I felt!

He moaned into my mouth, and I felt something poke me between my thighs. I could hardly breathe now and I knew exactly what poked me. I smirked at the thought of giving Jagger a boner. Of course, I'm not _that _stupid. I barely know this guy! I'm not gonna fuck with him the first chance I get. We finally parted and we were both out of breath. His nose touched mine and his mismatched eyes were hypnotic.

I smiled. "That was a really nice way to help my lip stop bleeding."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

He looked down then seductively smirked at me. He placed his hands on either side of my hips then started grinding against me. I giggled lightly since it did feel kinda funny to have something rock hard rub against my thighs.

"Wanna go up stairs?" He whispered in my ear.

I thought for a moment. Technically he wouldn't be taking my virginity away. Yeah I lied to Eriko and Jacee about being stuck on the Virgin Islands. I met this guy at the Coffin Club in my mom's hometown. His name was Alexander. I guess we were both kinda drunk and bored, so we got a room and bang bang. It was actually quite pleasant and all, but the son of a bitch left and he didn't even give me his number. I never saw him again…

I looked at a Jagger for a moment. Would it be the same like it was with Alexander? Or would we be doing it because we actually kinda like each other? I smirked, pulled his shirt's collar down, and kissed him square on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered back.

He grinned, grabbed my hand again, and we both ran up the stairs. He led me to a room; it wasn't his since it didn't have the black coffin in it. Instead it had a bed with a black and red comforter and matching pillows. The curtains were shut tight and there really wasn't much furniture inside of it except for a dresser with a few candles. As I kicked of my Mary Jane pumps, Jagger started to light the candles. I do admit it did have a romantic feel to it. When he finished, he turned to face me with that sexy smirk of his. I did feel a bit nervous when he started kissing me again. He untied my red cape and let if fall to the floor. I felt a cold breeze run down my neck and shivered slightly. He sat me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me.

"Before we get started, I'd like to taste you first", He said.

His cold fingers trailed up my inner thigh then felt my womanhood. I couldn't help but shiver and moan lightly. He hooked his finger on the side of my underwear and slipped them off.

"Look, you're already wet." He teased.

His hot breath gave me goose bumps. I felt his tongue slip in and lash around. I shuttered and moaned. Then I felt two fingers going in and out repeatedly. Okay I admit it. Totally not like when I did it with Alexander. He nibbled and sucked on my clit making me moan loudly. Then a third finger joined the other two. He went faster and made circles which made my legs tremble. I felt my muscles tighten. He kept nibbling on my sensitive female flesh. He kept going faster and faster until I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like screaming…so I did, at the same time my juices exploded in his face. He licked every single drop.

"Lovely, just lovely", He purred seductively.

My breathing was ragged and thin layer of sweat covered me. Jagger began to unbutton the buttons to my dress when noticed that he had taken off his shirt.

_Wonder when that happened?_

I ran my finger down his abs stopping right above the edge of his jeans. I could tell he smirked even though I wasn't watching him. I unbuttoned his pants, and he slid them off revealing blood red boxers. I could see a big lump under them. I stroked the lump gently, and I heard Jagger groan. He began nibbling on my ear as he pushed down his boxers. I let out a moan as I felt his member rub against me and that's when something popped up in my head.

"Wait, condom", I said.

He nodded, bent over to look through his jean pockets, and handed me one. I pushed him on his back and went down to his legs. He was looking down at me in amusement. Instead of putting it on, I wrapped my hands around it and began moving it back and forth. He hissed in pleasure. I brought my mouth down and sucked. It was harder than I thought. I stopped and stretched the condom a few times before I slipped it on him. He pulled me back up by my hair and kissed me roughly. I pushed back a little trying to break the kiss since I was gasping for air. He turned me over, so now he was the one on top and rammed his member inside of me. It didn't take him long to find that sweet spot, and he certainly took advantage of that.

"Faster…harder…" I moaned.

He didn't hesitate. He went faster and harder making the bed shake a bit. Wonder if the people downstairs can hear us? Eh oh well. I he bit my neck a began sucking. Damn, that's gonna leave a hickey.

"Oh God", I muttered.

My breathing was labored now.

"Mmmmmm…feels so good", I whispered.

I couldn't look at him since my eyes were closed. I could feel an orgasm coming, but I didn't want to scream his name out. My legs shivered as I fought it.

"Come on say it", I heard the smirk in his voice.

I couldn't hold it anymore.

"JAGGER!" I yelled.

He started going faster and harder, trying to hit my second one. I opened my eyes and saw that he was close to his climax. With a few more thrusts we both came at the same time. He collapesed on top of me then rolled over. I looked over at Jagger. He was breathing hard and his hair was plastered to his face. He turned to look at me with that sexy grin on his face.

"T-that was g-great." He panted.

I nodded. "Same here."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I snuggled closer to his chest. I heard the steadiy beating of his heart.

"Jagger?" I called his name quietly.

"Hm?"

"Was this like a one time sort of thing?"

He kissed my lips softly. His nose touched mine, and those beautiful eyes stared back at me.

"It doesn't have to be", He whispered.

I smiled and kissed him again. "Good, cause I was getting ready to call Stryker so he could kick your ass."

He chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary anytime soon."

He pulled the comforter toward us then we snuggled together until we both drifted off. Yup. Defenitely better than Alexander.

***Throws papers in the air a spins around in a chair laughing like a maniac* First lemony scene! I thank my best friend for helping me in a few bits. So watcha think? Read & Review! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Til the next chapter dearest readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

On Friday afternoon, I grabbed my navy blue suitcase with the penguin zipper and started packing. As much as I hated to leave Wolfesberg after what happened with Jagger the previous night, I had to go visit my mother in Hipsterville. It was at least a four hour trip, so Stryker confided Romeo with driving me there. I could drive and I even had my own lavender colored Volkswagen convertible, but Stryker doesn't trust me since that time when I _almost _ran him over. I even told him, "If you don't like the way I drive, stay off the damn sidewalk!" But did he listen to me? NO! Then again, I guess I should've been paying more attention to the road than to my neighbor's totally hot gardener.

By six o'clock I was done packing, said my goodbyes, and impatiently waited for Romeo to arrive in his 2010 Chevrolet Silverado. When he pulled up in front of the café, he beeped the horn. The truck looked the same since the last time I saw it. It still had the flames painted against the side of the doors and it was still that burnt black color. I tossed my suitcase in the back seat of the truck and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Tell mom I said hi", Stryker said.

I nodded. "Sure. Can we go now? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

When I turned to tiredly glare at Romeo, Eriko was on the other side whispering something in his ear. He grinned and nodded then turned the engine on.

_Wonder what that was all about._

We drove off and I put my earphones on not wanting to make any type of conversation with him. I guess I shouldn't treat him like a piece of crap, but I can't help it! Ever since we were kids, we always fought about something! When I was ten we got into a fist fight for a cookie! Of course Person ended up eating it and I ended up with a bloody nose and Romeo had a broken arm. Since then we've kept our distance and we hardly talked to each other except when the perfect opportunity to insult one another comes. That was when he was thirteen, now he was nineteen and hot. He had crystal blue eyes, blood red hair, and a few freckles. He normally wore an over sized black varsity football team sweat shirt, but tonight he didn't. He had on a black muscle shirt that showed off his 'Only God Can Judge Me' tattoo located on his shoulder, black cargo pants with a chain dangling from his pocket, and black converse.

"So um are you gonna stay at my mom's house too?" I asked him quietly.

He shrugged. "Stryker told me to keep an eye on you. That's 'bout it."

"Oh…"

I don't know why I was suddenly interested where he stayed, but then again I don't want to share a room with him.

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

At nine seventeen we arrived at my mom's apartment in Hipsterville. I dreaded getting out of the truck just to see the women who left her family for a career that hasn't gotten her anywhere. I got my suitcase out and reluctantly walked to her door and Romeo, also with a suitcase, followed.

_Guess he's staying with us tonight._

I softly knocked on the door and patiently waited. A few minutes past and no one answered. I heard Romeo groan in annoyance then he literally banged his fist on the door three times. A second later there was the sound of locks being unlocked then the door slowly opened. A girl with black lipstick opened the door. I immediately recognized her as my cousin Raven. I wouldn't say that we were close since we weren't. In fact, I just thought of her as my seventeen year old attention whore cousin.

I faked a smile. "Raven, it's so good to see you!"

_Not really, I hate you. Go die in a hole._

She smiled back and hugged me tightly. "Oh my gosh, Violet! I haven't seen you since we were thirteen!"

_Has it been that short of a time ago?_

"Ooh and who's this?" She asked looking at Romeo.

"Um this is Romeo. He's my 'babysitter' while I'm here."

He just rolled his eyes, barged through the door, and plopped down on the couch next to some guy with long black hair that looked vaguely familiar.

"Is my mom here?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No she's got a play tonight."

"Oh…"

_Great now I'm stuck with her, some guy, and Romeo! This just keeps getting better and better._

I placed my suitcase next to Romeo's and looked around the room. It still had those lava lamps that I loved to watch when I couldn't sleep on my visits here. The walls were a sickly pea soup green with hippie flower pictures hanging and there was a plasma TV with _Dracula_ playing.

"Violet, I'd like you to meet Alexander my boyfriend."

_Alexander?_

When I turned to look at them, she was clutching his arm and he stood there with his other hand extended to shake mine. When he saw me his dark brown eyes widened in shock. My fake smile widened. This is just too perfect.

I took his hand and shook it softly.

"We've already met, isn't that right Alexander?" I said innocently.

He cleared his throat then nodded slowly.

"Really when?" Raven asked.

"Um that really isn't-", He began to say.

"At the Coffin Club about a year ago", I interrupted.

"That's kinda weird, Alexander and I have been dating for a year", she said.

_Oh Raven, you really have no idea what happened between me and Alexander. I remember it as if it were yesterday. He told me that he had broken up with his girlfriend because she believed some rumors about him a being a vampire and that she was only using him. He said that he couldn't believe that his one true love could do that. We starting flirting and had a couple of drinks, then BANG BANG CHIUAHUAHAS KABOOM! No more virginity for me._

"So have you guys…?" I trailed off as I turned my attention back to Raven.

"Oh no, not yet. We're going to wait until we get married", Raven says.

"I wouldn't bother. Your boy friend is okay in that sort of stuff, I mean if you like him using you as a rebound when you're drunk."

"Violet, what are you talking about?" Raven asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

My eyes flashed in Alexander's direction and I gave him my best innocent look. "Should I tell her, or would you like to do the honors?"

"Tell me what?" Raven's voice quivered like if she was gonna start crying.

"Didn't Alexander tell you? I assume that since you're the love of his life, there aren't secrets in your relationship."

"Of course there aren't!" She glared at me then turned to Alexander. "Right?"

"Um…" He looked guiltily at the floor and ran his fingers through his long hair. "Well actually there is one thing I didn't tell you."

"Wait!" Romeo's voice suddenly cut in. "Eriko told me to tape anything that's comedy gold and Raven finding out about Alexander having sex with you is really valuable gold."

He got a camera and started taping. I could see Raven's face turn bright red.

"You had sex with my cousin? When?" Raven yelled.

"It was after that stupid Snowball dance at your school! And I didn't even know she was your cousin!" Alexander yelled back.

Tears streamed down her white powdered face. I guess I do feel kind of bad for Raven. She's the only person in my family who's Goth and doesn't give a damn what our relatives think. Now that I think about it…I don't even know why I hate her, I just do. I guess I sorta envy her that she has loving parents who aren't separated by bars or by worthless acting jobs. I sighed in annoyance and awkwardly hugged my cousin.

"Don't worry the oral wasn't as good as this other guy I did _it _with yesterday night at a Halloween in June party." I comforted.

Both Raven and Alexander glared at me.

"And who was this other guy that was better than _me_?" Alexander asked annoyed.

"My, my curious aren't we?" I giggled lightly. "His name was Jagger Maxwell. He's new down in Wolfesberg."

Suddenly both their faces went super pale, if that were even possible. They're already ghost white as it is.

"What's Jagger doing in Wolfesberg?" Raven whispered harshly to Alexander.

He shrugged in response then turned back to me. "Is he there alone?"

I shook my head slowly. "No his sister Luna lives with him. Why?"

"No reason. We just know these people."

"Oh…well they certainly are weird."

"Weird how?" Raven asked not crying anymore.

"Well I'm not sure about Luna, but I know that Jagger doesn't have a reflection. I've never seen them during the day and I think they might sleep in coffins."

They both gave me a shocked look. Romeo had stopped filming and he was now intrigued by the movie.

"Has Jagger by any chance drunk blood?" Raven asked.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Um I don't think so. I don't see why he would do that but-Oh wait! He did suck on my bleeding bottom lip when were making out."

Alexander grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me roughly.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

I pushed him away making him stumble back a bit. "Um no? What the hell is you guy's problem?"

"You just formed a blood bond with a vampire! A vampire thirsty for revenge!" He yelled.

I stood there dumbfounded. Vampire? Blood bond? Holy shit.

"You're joking, right? There are no such things as vampires."

"Actually", Raven whispered. "Alexander is a vampire."

"Prove it", I crossed my arms across my chest.

Alexander gave Raven a worried look but after she nodded in approval, fangs sprung out of his mouth.

"Oh my God…" I whispered.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Raven, I'm back", I heard my mom's voice chime.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as he heard my mom's voice fill the room, Alexander hid his fangs in his mouth. My mother's smile widened when her eyes landed on me.

"Violet! You're here! What a surprise!" She rushed toward me and wrapped me up in a bear hug.

She wore a white business suit and her brown hair was tied in a bun. She was a few inches shorter than me and she seemed tired.

"Hey ma", I muttered.

After she finished crushing my bones with her hug, she held me at arm's length. A tear trailed down her cheek but she kept smiling.

"Um Stryker says hi", I said.

She nodded but kept studying me.

_Okay, awkward._

"Um where's the restroom?" Romeo politely asked.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked looking at Romeo.

"NO!" We both said in unison.

"Um no he's my 'babysitter' while I'm here." I muttered.

She nodded. "Down the hall the first door on the right." She told him.

"Thanks", he said then ran off.

"So um how's your dad doing?" She glanced nervously at the floor.

"He's doing great…and his in prison for murder."

Her smiled faded and I heard Raven gasp.

"Oh…"She said quietly.

I smirked. "He also got a prison tattoo of my name on his forearm! Isn't that sweet of him?"

"How are your grandparents?" She asked changing the subject. Typical.

I sighed in annoyance. "They're fine…"

"That's great, sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Alexander's a vampire!" I heard Romeo yell as he walked back into the living room.

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

"I'm glad my mom didn't believe what you said about Alexander", I told Romeo.

Sadly, tonight I was stuck sharing a room with him. Raven is cuddled up with Alexander and my mom didn't really mind me and Romeo sharing since he told her that it was his 'job' to keep an eye on me no matter what. I can't believe she actually believed that!

"Wanna play a game of truth or dirty dare?"He asked flashing a mischievous grin.

I shrugged. "Sure, I'm not tired anyways.

He sat down on my bed facing me.

"Truth or dirty dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're still a virgin?"

I thought for a moment. I couldn't trust him, obviously. If I tell him the truth he might tell Stryker.

"Are all my answered truths gonna stay in this room?"

He nodded.

I sighed. "Alright then…no I am not a virgin."

He smirked. "Your turn."

I rolled my eyes, "Truth or dirty dare?"

"Dirty dare", He replied seductively.

"Hmmm…umm…go lick Raven's nipple?"

His eyes widened. "Dude, you're taking this too far."

I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned. "Wuss…"

"Am not!"

"Then go do it!"

"I'm not the type to still another's girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

"Fine, I'll do the dare…on one condition."

"And that is…?"

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "If that nipple is yours."

I started to blush furiously. "U-umm actually I'm k-kinda taken."

He pouted. "What a shame. Oh well."

_Okay this game went from stupid to downright weird and nasty._

He yawned. "Well g'night."

He kissed my forehead then fell to the floor where his bed was for the night. I heard him groan as his chest hit the carpeted floor.

"Night…" I mumbled.

***Gasps* Did Romeo just admit feelings toward Violet? Was that game of Truth or Dirty Dare really unnecessary? Is Jagger hotter than Alexander? (HELLS YEAH!) And does chocolate really taste better frozen? Stay tuned to find out. :D Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The afternoon that I arrived back home, I found out that Eriko and Stryker had hooked up a few hours after Romeo and I had left. It was kinda weird seeing Stryker actually smile and flirt with one of my best friends. Especially since Stryker hardly ever smiles.

I haven't told anyone about that game of _truth or dirty dare, _and I don't think Romeo has either. No, I don't like Romeo. I have no reason too. He's annoying, stupid, perverted, hot, challenging, stubborn, bipolar, funny, a player, and…other stuff that I don't feel like mentioning. Whatever happened in Hipsterville with Romeo was nothing and it will never happen again.

And now to face Jagger. Alexander and Raven told me that he's a vampire thirsty for revenge. At first I didn't believe in vampires…that is until fangs sprung out of Alexander's mouth. I guess that would kinda explain why Jagger's so…complicated to understand in a way. Okay I have two options. One: confront Jagger about the being a vampire thing even though it was kinda obvious that something was different about him the first time I saw him. And two: Ignore him and pretend none of this ever happened and then I'd just die of the possibilities of what could've happened if I dated a vampire. So I made up my mind…time to confront Jagger…the vampire I accidentally formed a blood bond with.

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

I knocked softly on the mansion door and shifted from leg to leg as I waited for someone to open the door. It was around seven fifteen at night and everyone was probably at home watching TV or something. When about three minutes passed, I knocked again this time a little louder. The door finally creaked open and Luna stood there. She smiled widely and gave me a quick hug.

"Violet, what brings you here?" She asked cheerfully.

"Um I was just wondering if I could talk to Jagger."

Her hair was down and her green eyes seemed to glimmer in the candle light. She wore a pink and black mini dress with her pink combat boots.

Her smile then disappeared slightly. "Jagger's not here. He went on a business trip back to Romania."

"Romania? Um do you know when he'll be back?"

She shook her head. "Nope. He always likes his arrivals to be surprising and out of the blue."

"Oh…" The sound of disappointment lingered in that one word.

"But is there anything I can do for you?"

I could tell that she was trying to comfort me. I didn't feel like talking to her. I wanted my questions answered by Jagger, but I guess since he wasn't there, I would just have to settle for Luna answering all of my vampire questions.

"Is it true that you and Jagger are vampires?" I suddenly blurted out.

She seemed taken aback by my outburst but then quietly said, "Um why don't you come inside and we can talk about it in a more calmly matter?"

I sighed and cautiously walked inside. I made my way to the parlor room and sat on one of the purple colored Victorian chairs. Luna sat across from me in another chair and took a deep breath.

"Yes it's true. We're vampires", she said guiltily.

I gulped and asked, "Could you tell me about a blood bond?"

She nodded. "There are two kinds of blood bonds. One is with two vampires who share blood but without being on sacred ground and the other is with a vampire and a human. The second one is more complex to explain but I tried my best."

She tilted her head slightly before asking, "Did Jagger take some of your blood?"

I nodded guiltily.

Her eyes widened and she smiled big. "That means that you're the only mortal he can take blood from!"

"Luna, what happens if Jagger drinks from another mortal?"

She shrugged. "His guts explode."

_Shit. Now I'm gonna have to share some of my precious blood with him! Damn it._

"I was afraid you'd say that", I muttered.

"Who told you about that anyways?" She asked.

"My cousin's boyfriend, Alexander."

"Alexander? As in Alexander Sterling? As in the vampire who ditched me at our covenant ceremony!"

"Um…yes?"

"Ugh! No wonder you seemed to look familiar. That Raven girl is your cousin!" Luna practically shouted.

"If it helps, I don't really like her either."

She glared at me. "What else did they say about Jagger?"

"Nothing except that he was thirsty for revenge."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "He got over Raven a long time ago. Trust me. And he hardly has time to care about what Alexander does or doesn't do, got it?"

I nodded.

"Good and anyways…I think you're gonna be my sister in law pretty soon", she said now back to her cheerful self.

Sometimes people surprise me with their sudden mood changes.

"Does that mean I'm gonna be a vampire?" I asked suddenly.

She nodded. "Yup, and you'll have to move back with us to Romania so our parents can meet you. Oh, Violet we're gonna have so much fun there! Then you and Jagger can have little mini Violets and mini Jaggers running around the mansion!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Does Jagger know you're already planning his future wedding?"

She shook her head. "Nope but it's not gonna hurt him."

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

I stared at the blue ceiling of my room. If you were to walk into my room, you wouldn't think it belonged to a Goth girl. In fact it looks pretty normal. It's painted a baby blue color with black spider web curtains that cover the window. My bed is in the farthest corner from the window. It had a black and purple comforter with black pillows. Next to my bed is a nightstand with a radio alarm clock and a lamp. Then there's my closet filled with my Goth clothes. Then my desk with my laptop and iPod just sitting there un-used and above my desk is a book shelf crammed with fantasy books about magic, werewolves, demons, and vampires. Covering almost the whole wall are posters of Evanescence, Black Veil Brides, Vampires Everywhere, Snow White's Poison Bite, Blood on the Dance Floor, Taylor Lautner, Alex Pettyfer, Chord Overstreet, and quotes that inspire me. So yeah…I guess it looks like any regular teenage girl's room.

"I've had sex with two different guys…" I said out loud, "…and they ended up being vampires."

Any regular vampire fanatic girl would've been dying of excitement. I, on the other hand, was worrying about the blood bond Jagger and I had accidentally formed. Sometimes Karma can be such a bitch. I mean seriously. I didn't even know Alexander was my cousin's boyfriend and now I get payback for something that happened a year ago!

I kept looking blankly at the ceiling. Sometimes you wish finding an answer were as easy as looking at a wall, sadly it's not. Both Jagger and I have to keep that blood bond. He had already marked me as his own…according to Luna. The human runs no risk by being bit by another vampire, but if the vampire that bit the human marks another one, its guts will explode. I guess it did have a messed up and disgustingly romantic feel to it. All that Luna told me was based by vampire urban legends. So technically it has a fifty-fifty percent chance of actually being true. On most things I would take risks, you know? But on this specific thing, I wouldn't dare go near another vampire without Jagger. I already gave him my blood and body…what more is there to give? Love? My soul? Probably. I knew Jagger was different from the beginning. But like most things that remain mysteries…so does Jagger's feelings for me.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around twelve thirty seven in the morning when I heard some rustling noises in my room. A cold hand brushed my bangs away from my eyes.

"Hey, you awake?" I heard Jagger whisper.

"No, I'm skydiving", I retorted sarcastically.

I heard him chuckle then he softly planted a kiss on my forehead. I circled my arms around his neck and snuggled against his chest.

"Luna told me you were in Romania."

His seductive mismatched eyes met mine and he kissed me. Not one of those peck-on-the-lips kiss. No. It was a real stomach flipping, head turning, tongue included, lip-lock.

"I had business to take care of", he said after we parted for air.

"Like what?" I prodded.

I've made out with this guy, I've had sex with him, and I've recently found out that he's a REAL vampire. Seriously, I need to do background checks on guys before I end up making a blood bond with them.

"I own some clubs here and there. I had to go back cause I was having trouble with one in Romania." He said.

I nodded. "Um…Jagger?"

"Yeah?"

"When were you gonna tell me that you're a vampire?" I asked quietly.

I could feel his muscles tense up.

"How'd you find out?"

"Well I kinda figured it out at first, then my cousin's boyfriend told me, and then I asked Luna."

"Is by any chance, Raven Madison your cousin?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

He rolled his eyes. "Figures…"

"But Luna told me that you're over the whole Raven thing, and that you don't have time to worry about what Alexander does or doesn't do." I added quickly.

He held me at arm's length and studied me. "What else did they say about me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Um…that you're a vampire thirsty for revenge", I admitted guiltily.

"And do you believe them?"

I shrugged. "Not really…"

He sighed deeply and his arms fell to his side. I sat criss-cross on my bed and gave him my best serious look.

"Jagger, we have a bond that no one can brea-"

"Yeah sorry, I kinda forgot about that", he interrupted.

"Yeah whatever apology accepted but hear me out."

I stared at him for a brief moment to think of a way to put my words.

"Um before I left Hipsterville, Raven and Alexander warned me that you're a no-good, lying, cheating, cunning, deceiving, vengeful-"

"Okay, okay! I get the picture." Jagger said.

"Oops. Sorry."

He nodded. "So go on…"

"Oh yeah, well I told them to fuck off. They're not dating you…I am."

Yeah I know that sounded completely cheesy, but it's true! Do you know how weird it'd be for both Raven and Alex to be dating Jagger?

He smirked seductively and wrapped me up in a bear hug. I giggled lightly as his fangs grazed my neck.

"I've been feeling very thirsty lately." He whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly as I thought about him drinking my blood. I felt one of his fangs puncture a hole in my neck and a drop of blood trickled down the side.

"May I…?" He asked.

Without hesitating I nodded. He smiled slightly then bit my neck hard. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. And even if I did, no one would hear me. My grandparents were visiting my father in prison and Stryker was with Eriko doing who knows what. After a few seconds it actually started to feel good. I was literally enjoying having my blood being sucked out of my body. I cleared my throat to prevent a moan from escaping.

"Jagger…?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm kinda starting to feel horny."

I heard him laugh. "That's the point, darling…well when we're vampires, anyway. Now hold still I'm almost done."

In a matter of fifteen seconds he had savored some of my blood and taken off my sweat pants and tank top. I unbuckled his belt and tore off his jeans. When he kissed me, I tasted my blood. Our tongues danced and I could feel that tingling heat gathering in my lower region. Skillfully, I slid his black boxers without breaking the kiss. His member was hard and it was rubbing against my throbbing entrance which seemed to be begging for it devour me completely.

"Please…Jagger…"I moaned.

"Patience, darling. Good things come to those who wait." He purred.

He licked the wound on my neck which made my shiver in pleasure. His member then thrashed into me making me jolt slightly from the sudden invasion. Nevertheless, it was highly pleasurable. My fingers tangled in his silky hair and I teasingly nibbled on his ear as he kept thrusting.

"Aah…" I moaned when he hit that sweet spot.

I felt my walls tightening and his member getting harder. We reached our climax and I yelled his name as he did mine. He released inside of me giving me a warm gooey feeling. He collapsed on top of me with his blood red tipped bangs sticking to his forehead. I snuggled against his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

I sighed happily and pecked him on the lips. He had that sexy smirk plastered to his face and I couldn't help but smile.

"B-by the w-way", he panted, "would you like to come to Luna's covenant ceremony?"

"She's getting married?" I practically shouted. "Does she even know?"

"Yeah…kinda…well she doesn't know the guy."

"Fine…just make sure he doesn't ditch her."

He smiled. "Trust me. _That's _not going to happen this time."

**Whoo! Another attempt for a lemony scene. I'm not that good at writing stuff like that but I tried. Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had writer's block…again. -_- But anyways here's chapter 9 and Luna is engaged! Please don't forget to review! It gives me the necessary energy to come up with a brilliant idea like that! Cookies, hugs, and vampire bites :) **


	10. Chapter 10

July thirteenth two thousand and eleven…Luna's arranged covenant ceremony. I wore a purple knee-length dress with a black leather corset and black stilettos. I had my signature above the elbow fishnet fingerless gloves, my blue topaz necklace, raven black hair was tied into a bun, and my bangs covered one of my eyes (like always). When Jagger arrived, he wore a black suit with a skull on the breast pocket, a black tie, and black converse. I noticed that a skeleton earring was dangling from his left ear which, in my opinion, was totally sexy. He gave me a peck on the cheek with respect towards my grandparents and Stryker who had no idea that we were dating.

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

The ride to the cemetery was silent. It was a comforting silence that made me feel calm and not that nervous. Jagger's parents were in town for Luna's covenant ceremony, and tonight he was going to introduce me as his girlfriend. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, they'll love you."

I sighed deeply. "I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

He chuckled lightly and kissed the tip of my knuckles. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. Damn. That move always gets me.

"So who's Luna marrying?" I prodded.

"Um…one of my childhood friends."

"Oh…what's his name?" I nudged his arm.

"Dragon Monroe…"

"Hmm…Luna and Dragon Monroe. Yup has a nice ring to it." I concluded.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes but he smiled anyways.

"So any rules you wanna imply before I make a complete fool out of myself?"

"Dearest, you made a fool out of yourself the day we first met."

I frowned. "Geez well that just makes me feel _so _much better."

He squeezed my knee. "Don't worry it's just one of the things that made you unforgettable."

I smirked. "What were the other things?"

A playful smile was plastered to his face. "The way you moaned my name the night of the party."

I started to blush furiously.

"Hmm…", he scanned me up and down before saying, "those eyes that seem to haunt me every time I go to sleep."

I blushed even more. "So any um rules?"

He shook his head. "Just be yourself and I guarantee that they'll love you."

I sighed again. "If you say so."

)O()(O()O()O()O()O()O(

When we arrived at the cemetery, there were two cars already parked outside the gates. One, a Porsche with a license plate that read: U SUCK. I'm positive that the Porsche belongs to Dragon. And the other was a black Mercedes.

"How's Luna getting here?"

"You're a bit slow today aren't ya?" He playfully poked my nose.

"I'll try not to take that as an insult." I crossed my across my chest and frowned.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm kidding. She can just shape shift into a bat and fly here."

I blushed lightly. "I feel really dumb right now", I mumbled.

He kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about it. Now c'mon or else we'll be late."

Most of the graves were surrounded by fog and the willow trees gave you an eerie feeling that they were watching you. It was the perfect night for a covenant ceremony. Black and white petals led us to a coffin with a silver candelabra, a goblet filled with a dark liquid, and a guy standing in front of it. He had floppy dirty blonde hair, indigo colored eyes, pale skin, and a fanged bright smile.

"Violet this is Dragon, Dragon this is Violet…my girlfriend", Jagger said.

He bowed politely and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Jagger wouldn't stop blabbering about you back in Romania."

I smirked. "Good to know."

Jagger bashfully pulled me away and led me to the only other people here. The man had white hair, bright green eyes, and he had a stern look on his face. The woman had long silky white hair cascading down her back, ice blue eyes; a loving smile crossed her lips as we approached them. She wore a long black dress and a diamond pendant adorned her neck. The little boy at her side looked no older than eleven. He looked like a mini Jagger but with bright green eyes, a bored expression, and a few piercings. He wore black combat boots, black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and a black vest. Blood red nail polish was chipped off his finger nails.

"Jagger, dear, you made it on time", the woman hugged him tightly.

"Mom, dad, Valentine; I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Violet."

They all looked at me as Jagger snaked his arm around my waist.

"Um…hi…it's um a pleasure to finally meet you."

"So you're the Violet our Jagger has told us so much about." Mr. Maxwell said.

"Well I'm glad Jagger found someone he can settle down with." Mrs. Maxwell chimed in.

"Valentine, what do you think?" Jagger asked.

He shrugged then motioned me down to his level. I cautiously looked at Jagger and bent down so our eyes could meet. His hand suddenly grasped my neck but not in a way like he was going to choke me.

"Um…what's he doing?" I whispered harshly at Jagger.

"Valentine that's enough", Jagger said through gritted teeth.

"Nervous mostly but definitely in love with you", he sighed deeply, "She's also a human."

I pried his hands off my neck and stood up. Jagger placed his arm around my shoulders and led me away.

"Sorry about that. Valentine enjoys reading people's emotions."

I smiled slightly. "Oh it's okay. At least he didn't choke me."

"Jagger, your father and I need to speak with you." Mrs. Maxwell's melodic voice echoed throughout the cemetery.

"I'll be right back", and with that he left.

**Jagger's POV**

"Yes mother?"

She smiled lovingly then seemed uncertain of what to say.

"Jagger, your mother's concerned about your…um human girlfriend."

"What about her?" I asked defensively.

"Well…does she know about us?" mother asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Of course she knows…Sterling told her."

"She knows Alexander?"

I nodded again. "Raven is her cousin, and her cousin is dating Alexander."

"She also has confused feelings for him…_very _confused feeling s if you know what I mean." Valentine casually mentioned.

"What?" I practically shouted.

From the corner of my eyes I noticed that Violet was talking with Luna. I barely remembered why we were here and Dragon was getting impatient, and I'm sure so was Luna.

"Well we might as well get the show on the road", my dad said, stepping out of the awkward conversation.

I didn't know what to say or do. I was just standing there in utter confusion.

**Violet's POV**

Soft violin music started playing and Luna was walking down the aisle with her dad. He then left Luna at the altar where Dragon raised the goblet toward the moon and murmured a few Romanian words. He took a gulp then handed it to Luna who also took a swig.  
"With this kiss I take thee for all eternity…" Then he sank his fangs in her neck.

We all clapped as they made their union formal…the blood bond between two vampires on sacred ground.

"Violet we need to talk." Jagger's deep voice whispered in my ear.

"About…?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I followed him back to the hearse where he was casually leaning against the passenger side door, hands tucked into his pockets. He puffed on a cigarette and had a sort of angered expression on his face.

"So what's up?"

His mismatched eyes bore through me sending an uncertain feeling crawl on my skin.

"What's the deal with you and Sterling?"

I sighed. "Nothing. Whatever happened between me and him meant nothing."

He nodded, dropped the cigarette on the sidewalk, and stepped on the bud.

"Nothing, huh?" He shook his head. "When was this exactly?"

"About a year ago…"

He nodded and kept looking down at his shoes.

"Jagger, what's wrong?"

He shrugged and started walking away.

"Jagger…?" My voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't turn back. He just kept walking.

"So this is it then? You're just gonna leave me here?"

He kept walking. Is he seriously just gonna leave me standing here? He can't…he just can't…can he?

"Jagger!" I yelled, running up to him and tugged on his arm,

"What?" He yelled back.

"Y-you can't just leave me here you know."

"Watch me."

I groaned in annoyance, "What about our blood bond?"

I know I sounded desperate but come on! He's mad at me about something that happened a year ago!

I stepped in front of him. "What did I do?" It took him a moment before he even looked at me.

"You honestly don't know?"

"Well kinda, but how come I didn't get mad when Luna told me about you trying to mate with Raven? TWICE! I don't see how I'm worse."

He looked down guiltily as if he forgot about that.

"Well, no that was…um…well…"

"What? Different? As sure as hell it was! So what were you going to say? Enlighten me."

He sighed deeply.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

He ran his fingers through his hair. I really wanted to hug him and say that I wasn't mad, but I was. He can't just try to ditch me in the middle of the night because he's mad! Okay maybe I am acting way over dramatic but at least I have a reason to!

"Sorry…" He finally muttered.

"Sorry? Is that all you're going to say? Sorry!"

"No, I just…that wasn't exactly…"

My eyes stung. "For all I know you could still be in love with her."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"Don't ever say that! She Sterling's girl and I don't want anything to do with him nor Raven."

Yup I'm acting way too over dramatic.

"Then why'd you try to mate with her? Twice", I asked.

He sighed. "Revenge mostly."

His was stern but soft…like my dad's voice when he's trying to get me to stop punching Romeo. A tear was making its way down my cheek but he wiped it away with his thumb before it fell.

"Jesus, why'd you have to be so cute? You're impossible to stay mad at." I mumbled.

He chuckled then kissed me softly.

"I guess we both over reacted a bit." He whispered.

I nodded. "Definitely."

"Yoo-hoo! Jagger!" A girlish voice called Jagger from across the street.

We both looked at the girl in annoyance. I remember seeing those platinum blonde curls before.

"Why is Sydney McDonald talking to you? She hates Goths."

He shrugged. "I have no idea."

**FINALLY FINISHED WITH CHAPTER 10! Jesus, that took forever. Sorry it took so long readers. My computer got a dang virus and I didn't have access to it. I also have to thank my friends Guardian -Artemis and The Purple Penguin of Doom for helping me with this chapter. So yeah…don't forget to review! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

"There you are you cutie", Sydney said.

_Cutie? What the hell? Is she serious?_

She wore a pink mini skirt and a white tube top. Her platinum blonde curls were tied into pigtails and she seemed to be wearing extra lip gloss tonight. She strutted her girly like goddess self up to us and slipped her arm through Jagger's. Her blue eyes looked dreamily up to him and she had an ear to ear grin plastered to her little nose job face.

I glared at Jagger, who just gave me an I-don't-even-know-this-chick- look, then at the bimbo. Who does she think she is? She can't just walk up and grab my man's arm! Heck I'm the daughter of a murderer! I don't mind killing a certain bitch for flirting with _my _boyfriend.

"Oh hey Violet didn't see you standing there." She looked at me with a disgusted look. I swear she's not gonna last two minutes in a fist fight.

"Hello Sydney, what are you doing here?" I faked a smile. I figured I might as well be nice…at least for now.

"I'm here to see Jagger. He's such a doll."

"Really? How'd you guys meet?"

"That club near that place. You know the one with all the Goths?"

_Ugh you're such a stereotypical blonde!_

"You mean Club Enigma?" I rolled my eyes. Seriously can't you remember a simple club name like Enigma! Idiot!

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah that one! So anyways…I was you know talking to my friend Krissy and then out of nowhere Jagger accidentally bumps into me. He apologizes and then the next thing I know I'm totally smitten with him!"

She hugged his arm tightly. I felt my face turn red with fury. Thanks to my dad's genetic traits, my skin is transparent when I blush. So yeah I'm pretty sure they saw me.

"After that he left and I couldn't take my eyes off of him! So I practically begged Krissy to help me stalk him!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that _you_ out of all people have been stalking _my _boyfriend?"

She cocked her head to the side and gave me a confused look. "Jagger's _your _boyfriend?"

Jagger and I both nodded. "Yes! Why do you think he was kissing me before you had to show up?"

"Uh…" She looked pretty upset and confused. I guess I should've felt bad for her, but she spilt her nachos all over my shirt last year and she laughed her ass off along with her posse of nose job obsessed cheerleaders. Yeah I was never big on public humiliation.

_Karma's a bitch, isn't it Sydney?_

I gently removed her arm from Jagger's and dropped it by her side. It might sound rude but hey. I'm just an extremely jealous person. If I had some sort of weapon, she'd probably be dead by now. Then again, I don't want to end up in the slammer for twenty something years.

"Jagger is it true?" She whispered.

"Uh…well…yes. Violet and I have been dating for the past month." He replied.

Tears started streaming down her face making her mascara run down the side of her cheeks.

"Jagger how could you forget all those times we spent together?" She sobbed.

"What's she talking about?" I felt my own voice start to panic.

_Was Jagger cheating on me? _

"What times! I don't even know you!" He shouted.

She reached for a scrap book in her over-sized white Gucci bag. She opened the book and flipped through a few pages before stopping on one with a lock of white hair.

"See? I taped a piece of your hair to my Jagger Scrap Book." She flipped through another page. "And here's a picture of you at that party your sister hosted. Well I tried to take the picture but you never showed up. It's the same for all the other pictures I take too, maybe there's something wrong with my camera."

Jagger looked horrified and embarrassed. "Um…" I could tell that he was at a loss for words. Heck who wouldn't? Even _I _couldn't think of anything to say that didn't use any profanity in it. I couldn't help it now. I started giggling, then laughing, then holding onto to Jagger as I clutched my stomach. Both of them gave me a what-the-hell look.

"I'm so sorry", I chuckled and wiped away a tear. "It's just so unbelievable that _you _would stalk him."

"Well, a woman in love will do anything-"

"Wait what?" I cut her off. "You're in love with him!"

She nodded. "I thought I made that perfectly clear."

"Sydney…" I said sweetly. "Come near Jagger one more time and I swear you'll end up six feet under."

She rolled her eyes and returned the book back inside her bag. "Whatever. You're just jealous because you know Jagger would choose me over a miserable criminal's daughter like _you._"

"Hey guys what's going on?" I heard Luna ask.

My fists clenched and my face got red. Romeo didn't call me tomato for nothing nor bulldozer. I'll knock that bitch into the next millennia. The next thing I knew my fist collided with her perfectly sculpted jaw.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you Sydney!"

I felt Jagger grab my arm. "Not right now." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Jagger, but this time she isn't gonna get away with it." I grabbed her by her platinum pig tails and punched her again. She squirmed and kicked and threw punches everywhere hardly hitting me. I threw her head down against the sidewalk and I was getting ready to punch her again when suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Violet, that's enough." It was Jagger. His eyes looked into mine for what felt like forever. I started to feel calm but dizzy. His eyes seemed to swirl but that was probably me hallucinating.

"W-what's happening?"

"Shhh", he whispered. "Don't worry about it."

Then slowly my eyes started closing and nothing but darkness overwhelmed me.

)O()O()O()O()O()O(

"Violet?" I heard a distant voice call my name. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. I felt too weak and tired.

Suddenly I got this feeling that someone was making me sit up right. The grip was strong so the person who was making me sit up was probably male.

"Violet, can you hear me?" The voice called again.

This time I slightly recognized the voice. It was big blur between Stryker and Romeo. My eyes fluttered open and sure enough there was Romeo's crystal blue eyes staring right back at me.

"Where's Jagger?"

"Um I don't know we found you sitting in the café passed out."

"W-what? What was I doing in the café?"

"You know, we were about to ask you the same question." Stryker's sarcastic voice filled my ears.

"Oh, you _are _here. Great." I rolled my eyes.

"What happened last night?" Jacee asked.

"Um I don't remember much except Luna's covenant ceremony and fighting with Sydney McDonald."

"What's a covenant ceremony?" Eriko asked.

"A vampire thing", I muttered.

"Violet, honey, what are you talking about?" My grandmother said. That's when I realized what I had just said.

"Oh um nothing. Did I mention that I beat the crap outta Sydney? I think her nose got busted."

Romeo pressed his palm against my cheek which made me flinch with a slight pain. "Damn, that chick's got some nails." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. She should know not to mess with me."

"Well now that you're okay, get to work." Stryker tossed me my uniform.

I pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…" I grumbled.

**And there you go. Sorry about this one guys. I'm not very good at writing physical fights. Hopefully y'all liked it. Please don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The REAL chapter 12**

**Jagger's POV**

The sun was almost out and I had no choice but to leave Violet in the café. When she opens those pretty little eyes of hers, she's probably going to be sad that I just deserted her there. Sure enough, there will be a lecture following her death glare.

I chuckled in my coffin. Looks like Violet's emotions got the better of her. She really knows how to be possessive sometimes, just one of the things I admire about her.

I fidgeted with the bat shaped diamond ring in my hand. I was planning on making her my mate and spend the rest of eternity gazing into her warm honey eyes. I've thought about it over and over again. And when I think that I've finally reached a decision, I think about it again.

I sighed. "Tomorrow…" I told myself. "Tomorrow I'll ask her."

**Violet's POV**

In the middle of the work day a wave of nausea hit me; and the next thing I knew, I was running to the restroom about to vomit. I should've gotten my period a week ago, but I didn't. I was late and now I was having nausea attacks. I can't be sure that I'm pregnant since I have an irregular menstrual cycle. Okay I have two options. One: My period skipped this month and I'm getting the flu. Two: I'm pregnant and I'm sixteen. I'm praying that I'm not pregnant and that's when another nausea attack strikes again.

)O()O()O()O()O()O(

I had asked Eriko if she could purchase a pregnancy test. She did seem surprised but she obliged and didn't ask questions until the mark turned out to be positive.

"Jagger got you pregnant?" She harshly whispered.

Ashamed, I nodded guiltily. "Apparently so."

"You've got to tell him."

"I know, I know…I'll tell him whenever I gather up the courage to face my grandparents again."

"Do they know?"

I sighed. "No, you're the only one who does."

She nodded. "And let me guess you want this to stay a secret, right?"

"Please, at least until I tell Jagger first."

She raised her right hand. "My lips are sealed."

**Jagger's POV**

Well asking Violet to marry me will have to wait a couple of weeks. Dragon informed me that there's been some vampire trouble in one of my clubs back in Romania. Of course, I hate leaving Violet especially now that Blade Gregori is back. There's one out of ten billion possibilities that Gregori will end up in Wolfesberg, though. And I like to think that the possibility is very slim and had Zero percent chance of happening.

)O()O()O()O()O()O(

At around twelve pm I was packing when I received a phone call. I was leaving tonight and I preferred to know nothing that could hold me back. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jagger, it's me, Violet."

I was slightly alarmed but I ignored the feeling. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…not really…kinda. I just needed to talk to you."

**Violet's POV**

I heard him sigh into the receiver. "Violet I can't right now. I'm busy, maybe later. Okay?"

_No not later you dumbass! I wanna talk to you right now! Oh God, I'm starting to have mood swings. _

"Sure…" I calmly replied. "Bye."

"Bye." and he hung up.

I curled up on my bed and the tears started pouring. I couldn't help it. I was scared and at the same time sad because Jagger wouldn't talk to me. Something was up but I know that he's not gonna tell me. I'll go to the mansion tomorrow and talk to him face-to-face. I need him to tell me that everything's gonna be okay and that we'll be able to get through this. I need him to not freak out when I tell him that I'm pregnant.

**Author's note: Okay so at first the pregnancy thing was the last shred of ideas I had for this story and then I was gonna end it…but then Blade Gregori pops up into my little imagination and whoo! Tons of juicy ideas. So keep reading fans, the drama has just begun…**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with morning sickness. Stryker and my grandparents have started to notice that I'm throwing up, even without eating food. I told them that it was just the flu, but then my grandmother insisted for me to go see a doctor. So just to set her nerves at ease, I faked a doctor's appointment and returned with gummy vitamins that looked like pills. Now I'm forced to take two 'pills' every damn day.

)O()O()O()O()O()O(

I had the bar shift again. Everything was as boring as usual until Romeo came in strutting his stuff. His blood red hair was tousled and his crystal blue eyes had a certain sparkle. He wore his over sized varsity football jacket with black jeans and his regular black converse.

"Hey", he said as he slid into one of the stools.

"Hey, you want anything?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I just came to show you something."

He retrieved his camera from his pocket and placed it on the counter. He opened the little screen and turned it on.

"What I found weird was", He started then paused the video where both Raven and I were standing. "Alexander never appeared in the video."

_Oh shit…_

"Um maybe the camera cut him off…?"

He shook his head then pointed at Raven. "That's where you're wrong. You see how Raven's leaning to the side?"

I nodded.

"That's where Alexander's supposed to be."

My blood ran cold and for a second, just a tiny second, I thought I heard someone saying "Hey, he's gotcha now". I guess he isn't as stupid as he seems.

"Dude, you're paranoid", I said hoping my voice was calm and even.

"Violet, I'm not stupid. I heard Raven say that he was a vampire!" He harshly whispered.

"You heard wrong. Remember you were watching _Dracula_ that night."

"I didn't hear wrong!"

"Yes you did! He isn't a vampire! Raven said something else."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then what _did_ she say?"

_Think, Violet, THINK!_

"Um she said that he uh owned an empire."

"An empire? Really? Of what?"

"Of ants! An empire of ants!"

Okay that is the worst lie I've ever told. Romeo glared at me skeptically,

"Why would Alexander own an empire of ants?" He practically shouted.

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Ask him yourself!"

"You're so st-" I grabbed an empty beer bottle and whacked it at his head. I hit him hard but not hard enough that it could give him a concussion. His blue eyes slowly closed and then his head hit the counter. I quickly extracted the video from his camera and stuffed it in the nearest cabinet I could find.

"Romeo, you okay?" I whispered.

No answer.

I nudged his shoulder but he wouldn't move.

_Holy shit, I killed him!_

The people who were seated near the counter and kind of knew what was going on stared at us, well mostly me.

"Mind your own damn business people!"

They glared at me but obliged. Then I opened a can of Bud Light and got rid of half of its contents. I tucked the half empty can in Romeo's hand and placed his camera back into his jacket pocket. Everything was pretty normal looking when Jacee, Person, and Eriko walked in.

Jacee, being as motherly as she is, immediately ran up to Romeo's side. "Oh my gosh, what happened to him?"

"Uh he um got totally wasted. That's his fifth beer today." I'm not sure if someone can drink five beers and be completely passed out but she seemed to buy it.

She tapped his shoulder lightly and whispered, "Romeo? You okay honey?"

No answer from the totally not wasted Romeo but there was one from Person.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in him?" Person asked her.

Her face turned a light shade of pink. "N-no reason, I just thought that someone should make sure he's okay. And since you guys won't do it then I thought I would."

_Ohhhh, Jacee is in trouble._ I know I should help her out or something, but come on! It's not every day Miss Innocent gets in trouble, especially with her boyfriend.

"Oh really, then tell me Jacee what did we talk about yesterday?"

Her face turned a darker shade of pink. "I d-don't remember."

"That's cause we didn't talk! We had a date yesterday and you didn't show up! You were with Romeo!"

"You don't have proof of that!"

"Then where were you?" He shouted. I've never heard Person yell. He's always been that laid back surfer type of guy. This was a total shock.

"Person, what the hell's gotten into you?" I yelled back. "You know she'd never cheat!"

I heard Jacee's silent sobs. This day just keeps getting better and better. Person just stood there. He wanted to go comfort her, obviously, but he didn't. His fists were clenched and his breathing was deep. Now that I think about it, I think he might have anger management issues.

"Fuck this", he murmured then stormed out the café.

Eriko was now comforting Jacee. Poor thing, she's completely destroyed.

"Jacee, you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "D-do you know why I didn't show up yesterday?"

Both Eriko and I nodded. "My mom had a stroke yesterday. I stayed at the hospital all day with her."

"Then why didn't you tell Person?" Eriko asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't feel like telling him."

_No wonder he thinks you're cheating._ The little bell on the door rang signaling that there was a new customer.

"If you want you could wait in my room until my shift is over so we can talk."

Jacee nodded. "Sure, Lord knows I've kept tons of things bottled up."

They headed upstairs as I got my pen and the small note pad I take the customer's order. I placed a coaster on the table not bothering to look at the person sitting there.

"Welcome to the Black Rose Café, what can I get ya?"

"I will have one rare hamburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake please."

I thought about the first time I heard someone order a rare burger. It wasn't Luna or Dragon since they're back in Romania. The voice didn't belong to Jagger since it lacked certain seductiveness. I looked at the person who made the order. He seemed to be about nineteen and about six foot two. His skin was ghost white and he was a bit muscular. He had black curly hair and his eyes were the color of gold with red streaks. They were beautiful yet creepy. I'm positive that this is another vampire.

I didn't need to ask if he was. He was ordering a half raw hamburger for God's sake! I wrote the order down in my note pad.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

He smiled. It was a cute crooked innocent smile that only he could pull off. God knows, he probably isn't innocent.

"Blade Gregori, it is a pleasure to meet you Violet."

He took my hand and kissed the tip of my knuckles. I felt my knees weaken.

"How do you know my name?"

He winked. "Trust me; I know a lot of things people don't know."

I had a feeling he was talking about the pregnancy. Then out of nowhere I got a sharp pain in my stomach. I glared at him but he was unreadable. His eyes were empty but he looked somewhat concerned about my well being. I sucked in a sharp breath and tried to not fall over clutching my stomach because of the pain.

"I'll b-be back with your o-order." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Kind of clumsily, I walked back into the kitchen. About three minutes later the pain had ceased. Maybe that Blade dude had something to do with the pain…I shook the thought out of my head. Why would he do that? It's not like I did anything bad to him, right…?


	14. Chapter 14

Pain shot through my side again. My teeth clenched, and I nearly fell over. I leaned against the fence outside of Jagger's mansion for support. God, it hurts so badly. I sucked in another breath and tried to walk.

"Okay Violet, one step at a time", I muttered.

It probably took me forever to reach the doors of the gate…which were closed. Weird, they're always open now that Jagger lives here. I couldn't climb over since my stomach was still in unbearable pain. I took my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and shakily dialed his number.

Five rings later and still no answer. I snapped my phone shut and tucked it back in my pocket. A few tears trailed down my cheeks as another shock passed through me. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach.

"Jagger, where the hell are you?" I groaned.

"Violet…?" Someone called. It wasn't Jagger. It was a familiar voice but I hardly knew it.

Suddenly my jeans started to feel wet. I looked down and saw blood.

"Oh…my…God…"

Everything was a blur except those golden eyes with the red streaks. It was him. What was his name again? Blade, right? Yeah it was Blade Gregori. The guy who was at the café an hour or so ago.

"Violet, are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head violently. "I-I think I need to go to the hospital."

He nodded. "Don't worry I'll take you."

I don't even know the guy but what the hell? I can't just stay in the middle of the sidewalk bleeding to death. He picked me up bridal style and jogged, no, ran to the hospital. He used his vampire speed and in no time I was being loaded onto a gurney and taken into in an examination room. Then I blacked out…

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

"Violet…?" A voice echoed. "Violet, can you hear me?"

It wasn't Blade's voice. It seemed familiar though. There was a loud beeping noise next to my head and I felt weak.

"W-where am I?" I groaned. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw a familiar girl staring back at me. She had blood red hair with forest green eyes and freckles were sprinkled on her cheeks. It was Daphne; Romeo's older sister whom I recalled worked as a nurse.

She smiled in relief. "Thank God you're still alive," She said.

"What happened?"

Her smile vanished and she seemed uncomfortable now. "Um…well…you…uh…had a miscarriage."

"What?" I practically shouted.

She nodded. "It was a molar pregnancy."

She must've seen the confusion on my face since she started to explain it. "A molar pregnancy is an error during the fertilization process that leads to an abnormal growth of tissue in the uterus. Molar pregnancies rarely involve a developing embryo, but often entail the most common symptoms of pregnancy including, a positive pregnancy test, missed period, and severe nausea."

"Did I need surgery for this?"

Again, she nodded. "A dilation and cutterage to get rid of the tissue."

I couldn't believe it. I had a miscarriage, Jagger was missing, and sooner or later Daphne was going to tell my grandparents that they have a hospital bill to pay. Karma must love to make my life a living hell.

"W-will I be able to have kids in the future?" I asked.

She smiled, somewhat relieved. "Of course. We didn't have to do anything that drastic."

Suddenly he walked in. His red streaked eyes seemed concerned. Funny, the guy whom I hardly knew was here but the father of my now deceased baby was nowhere to be seen. I felt like crying. All of the emotions that I've kept bottled up suddenly just wanted to burst out into a river of tears. He stroked my hair.

"Do you feel alright?" Blade murmured.

I shrugged. "I've been better."

He sighed deeply. "This seems oddly familiar."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Never mind that, come now. We're leaving."

"Wait…what? Dude, I um appreciate this and all, but I don't know you. I think I prefer to deal with the wrath of my older brother and grandparents."

"Sir, she needs a bit more time to recover." Daphne interrupted.

A growl rumbled from his chest as he glared at her. She looked hypnotized as he spoke to her in a hushed whisper. I didn't catch anything he said to her since he mostly did some muttering in her ear.

She nodded swiftly and left the room.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted.

Blade merely shrugged. "Nothing…"

He picked me up bridal style again and calmly, as if it were normal to walk out of the hospital with a patient right after you hypnotized the nurse, walked out.

"Put me down."

"I think not."

"Why?"

He didn't answer.

Great, I'm being kidnapped by some stranger! And not some ordinary stranger, nope. It just had to be a vampire that somehow knows my name. Damn it, Jagger! Where the hell are you!

)O()O()O()O()O()O(

My wrists and feet were binded, and I was trapped in the back seat of a black Bugatti. The driver, of course, was no other than my kidnapper named Blade Gregori. He was kidnapping me for no reason! Seriously, I think something's wrong with Romanian vampires.

"You remind me of my mate", He said.

"If you have a mate then why are you kidnapping me?" I retorted.

His features were suddenly of grieve.

"She was also a human and she was also with child…just like you."

_Dramatic vampire lover story coming up._

"What happened?"

"There were a few complications and she passed away during the labor hours."

"So you mean all humans with vampire babies will die…?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not exactly, three things may occur. One: a miscarriage, two: death of both mother and child, and three: death of the child."

"In the third option, why only the child?"

"A vampire child needs blood to feed on and I doubt _you've _drank blood." A playful smile formed on his lips.

I rolled my eyes. Okay, so he never exactly answered my question. Or at least not the way I had hoped for. This guy was a total puzzle…just like Jagger.

The thought of Jagger made that feeling come back. A swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I hope that bastard has a pretty good damn excuse for not being here!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'm really, really, really, sorry that I haven't uploaded sooner! I've been so busy with school and shitcabobs. Please forgive me! **

**Jagger's POV**

That idiot! Blade Gregori isn't going to get away with this that easily! He sabotaged my club to make a damn music studio! It's always a competition with him! What's next? He tries to steal my girlfriend! Speaking of girlfriends…How many times have I called Violet by now? Hm…maybe around two…? I regret not saying anything to her. She's probably worried sick by now. And I'm wondering what she wanted to talk to me about. Well…if she hasn't had time to answer then maybe it wasn't very important. But then again, maybe I should go back. You know, just to check on her.

**Violet's POV**

I don't remember how but I guess I passed out in Blade's car. The last thing I remember was Blade carrying me towards this grayish building. I was still pretty weak from the surgery so I had no energy to fight. And even if I could, he's a vampire that's three times stronger than me.

I took in my surroundings. It was dark and rather dusty. A forest green couch stood in the middle of the room. It was the only piece of furniture there besides a navy blue coffin and a guitar case, though I wouldn't consider a guitar case furniture.

"Blade…?" I whispered.

Nothing. Everything was dead silent. I tried moving but then I quickly realized that I was still tied up. Shit. Isn't this the part where the vampire boyfriend is supposed to help the damsel in distress? Suddenly there was a creaking sound and then a big thump followed by a yawn.

"Well, good morning sunshine", Blade smiled. God, how I hated that innocent creepy smile!

"I don't see anything good about it."

He chuckled. "I see why Jagger likes you."

"Yeah well apparently he didn't like me enough to stay."

I noticed that he was shirtless exposing his well toned abs and a tattoo of a crescent moon that said 'Live Strange, Get Lost' on his left shoulder. His expression seemed caring and concerned about what I had said. He stood up from his coffin and walked toward me.

"Violet, why don't you come with me back to Romania?"

"What…?"

He plopped down next to me and stared deep into my eyes. "I can make you forget that Jagger ever existed. He decided to leave you for a stupid vampire club. That doesn't seem very fair, now does it?"

"I-I guess not...b-"

Before I could protest, he said "I've seen the future and trust me you're better off with me than with Jagger."

"Wait…you can see the future?"

He merely shrugged. "I have a few visions here and there. It's not a big deal, really."

This really sparked up my curiosity. "Oh really? Then what do you see in my future?"

He chuckled again. "It doesn't work that way but…" He trailed off for moment then started to gently stroke my neck with his finger. "I do see that you'll break that blood bond."

"What?"

It happened so fast, I didn't even have enough time to squirm away. Blade's fangs sank deep into my neck. It hurt way more than when Jagger did it. It didn't have that arousal feeling and I didn't feel any pleasure. It was pure pain. I couldn't scream. I was frozen in time. Everything seemed to be getting fuzzy. If I'm sitting on sacred ground, I'm screwed. Even though Jagger ditched me, I admit, that my heart and body completely belong to him and no one else.

I loved Jagger Maxwell, unfortunately this wasn't a fairytale. A hero doesn't just swoop down to save you no matter how many times you beg…


	16. Chapter 16

My neck felt sore. I'm trying really hard to remember what Luna said about a human and vampire blood bond. My mind, right now, is completely fuzzy and I have a massive headache. I swear if feels like gigantic Oompa Loopmas are bouncing around on my brain! Suddenly, I felt a hand stroking my face and gently brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"The human runs no risk." Blade murmured.

"Get away from me."

Ignoring my request, he held me tighter to his chest. "I wrote you a poem; would you like to hear it?"

I smirked. "Actually, I have a poem too."

He sat me up so his red streaked eyes were staring right through mine. The son of a bitch was actually smiling. I smiled innocently and said:

_Roses are red_

_Bullets are lead_

_Take me home now_

_Or get shot in the fucking head!_

His smile had faded but his eyes were still staring me down. I noticed that we were both still on the floor, he was still shirtless and his arms were wrapped protectively around my waist. Maybe I should've said that in a position where I was less vulnerable to being squeezed to death. Blade's facial expression was kind of disturbing and scary. It was dead serious like if he's actually looking into my soul as if to verify that those were my true thoughts and feelings.

I nudged his chest with my elbow, seeing that I was still binded. "Dude, you're creeping me out."

Then he started smiling again. But this time it was more on the very creepy/rapist side than on the innocent. He reminded me of an evil Cheshire cat.

"What a lovely poem." He said finally. I could tell he was faking it.

I rolled my eyes and tried to shrink away from his embrace. In return, he held me tighter. Great…

He licked the wound he left on my neck which made me shiver. Not in pleasure but in disgust. I crawled away from him right before he managed to tighten his grip. He didn't seem offended by my actions.

"You're blood is very intoxicating…"He stared at me with hunger in his eyes "…I could just eat you up."

I kept crawling backwards until my back hit the wall. I have a very bad feeling about this. Suddenly, he pounced on me, and an accidental shriek escaped my lips.

Blade growled. "I haven't had human blood in such a long time…"

"I-I can see why."

"It is sad to think that if you do not come back with me to Romania, you will end up like that girl."

I cocked my head to the side. "What girl…?"

He sighed rather annoyed. "There is a reason why Jagger and most of the other vampires dislike me…" He trailed off and bit my neck again. The second time was way worse than the first. I screamed. Hopefully, someone heard me even though I have my doubts.

"The girl I am talking about is the girl you think is my mate. I killed her for her blood. It was just as intoxicating as yours."

"You lied…?"

"Of course, I had to get you to trust me somehow."

I rolled my eyes again. "I never trusted you."

He smirked. "You are here, are you not?"

"Because you kidnapped me after I had surgery!"

He merely shrugged. "Oh well. Unfortunately for you, Jagger isn't here to save you."

I sighed in defeat. "Why me? Why didn't you choose Sydney McDonald? Just flirt with her and she'll end up giving you a blow job! She's the easiest chick in the world!"

Again, he shrugged. "I enjoy a challenge. Especially one that is worth more than a lifetime to a certain someone."

He was talking about Jagger...

"Please, just let me go", I whispered.

He leaned in close so his hot breath was near my ear. "Not…a…chance…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention that I DO NOT OWN the poem in the previous chapter! I got it from Google, except I changed some of the words. So yeah...writing an ending for this story is hard! I think I'm going through another case of writer's block. *sighs* Yay…**

**Jagger's POV **

I kept fiddling with the ring in my pocket as I walked towards the café a day later. It may not seem like it, but even a vampire thirsty for revenge has his moments. It was probably around ten pm and I'm pretty sure Violet is still awake. She does work the bar shift today, after all.

A couple more feet until I reached the café and then out of nowhere, the girl with the platinum blonde curls jumped in front of me. She had an ear-to-ear grin and was dressed, as Violet would say, like a stripper ready to give a blow job.

"Hey Jagger", she chirped.

"Hello…um…Sydney, correct?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I can't believe you forgot _my _name!"

_If only I could forget other things that easily._

"My apologies, Sydney but I am on my way to see Violet."

Before I could take one step she blocked my path. She had a look of concern on her face. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what…?"

"Violet's been missing for three days now. Where have you been all this time?"

"Missing…? What do you mean missing?" I practically shouted.

She flinched but continued to spill the information. "Like wiped off the face of the Earth missing. No one's seen her since Thursday night. Her grandparents have contacted the police and there are MISSING signs all over the place. They're pretty hard to miss."

_Thursday night…? That's the night after I left back to Romania. But where would she go? Could Blade Gregori come here just to take her away from me? No. There were one in ten billion chances he'd end up here! But maybe…just maybe…Karma was on his side. It wasn't my fault his mate cheated on him with me! And if he wants revenge, so be it…as long as he doesn't hurt Violet like he hurt his mate._

"Thank you Sydney. I really appreciate it."

I stormed back to the mansion. Blade is playing dirty, like always. I might as well get someone to help me track him down. And who else other than one of my childhood friends Leopold Drakkar…the vampire blood hound. His tracking skills are remarkable and not to mention that he can dispose of evidence very easily and quickly. He's like a vampire loan shark except for the loaning money part. He hates letting people borrow money. I quickly dialed his number and waited.

After a couple of rings he finally answered. "Hello?"

"Leopold, it's me, Jagger."

He chuckled. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend. How are you?"

"Not so good, I need your help."

His voice suddenly turned serious. "What do you need?"

"I need you to track down Blade Gregori. I'm pretty sure he's still in Wolfesberg."

"Gregori…? Isn't he in prison?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, no. He was released a week ago and now he's in Wolfesberg and…he kidnapped my girlfriend."

I heard him chuckle. "Serves you right for seducing Gregori's mate, but I will help you nonetheless. A murderer like that shouldn't be wandering around the world like that."

"Thank you, Leopold." I was about to hang up when I felt his hesitation. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well…I would be packing right now, but…where exactly is this Wolfesberg place?"

I chuckled. "Google it."

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

The doorbell rang. I ran to the door expecting it to be Violet, but when I opened it…it was that red headed boy that I normally saw hanging out with her brother Stryker. He seemed rather pissed and annoyed.

"Where's Violet?" He growled.

I sighed. "I don't know…"

He stormed in quickly scanning the parlor room. "Well where else would she go to if she was having problems? You are her boyfriend…"

"Wait…what kind of problems?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Tell me what…?"

"Dude, where have youbeen?" He said a bit exasperated.

"In Romania…Why? What problems was she having?"

He looked at the wooden floor guiltily then said, "According to my sister, she was pregnant. Apparently, she had a miscarriage a few days ago and…well she can't remember the rest."

_Violet was pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? Wait…she wanted to but I cut her off. That was the night I left for Romania…_

"Violet isn't here." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah I noticed", Romeo replied rather sarcastically.

I heard the door slam shut then I was back in utter silence being flooded by my guilt and stupidity.

The next time the doorbell rang, a boy the age of eighteen stood there. He had long black hair with the front part dyed an aquamarine color, a piercing on his left eyebrow and snake bite piercings on his lips. His eyes are an indigo color and his nails were painted black as always. He wore black combat boots, black camouflage pants and a black t-shirt. He grinned revealing his fangs.

"Leopold, welcome to Wolfesberg."

He nodded then handed me a black duffel bag with blue stripes. "Let's get started. I enjoy a good hunt."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I decided to change the name because I thought it 'Karma's a Bitch' suits this story better since someone is always blaming Karma for some reason…PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! *cries and runs into her Emo closet***

**Violet's POV**

Okay so maybe vampires don't have to eat as often as humans do, but NEWS FLASH! I'm not a vampire! I haven't eaten since the day of the miscarriage, and I'm starving. Blade isn't a very hostly kidnapper. But then again, he's doing a great job at being an asshole.

I was still curled up in my corner occasionally having hunger spasms. My throat felt achey and dry from the lack of water. My arms and legs were cramped, and I had lost all shred of hope. Why Blade had the wonderful idea to starve me, I had no clue.

My body felt weak, very weak. I can hardly keep my eyes open. And when I do manage a few seconds to recuperate a bit, Blade ruins it my sinking his fangs into my neck. You know how they said that the human runs no risk if a blood bond is broken? Well, screw that! It hurts like hell when Blade drinks my blood.

Speaking of Blade…where is that son of a bitch? I haven't seen him since…well since he decided to ditch me in his cruddy apartment three hours ago. Maybe he finally decided to get me some food so I can last at least till the weekend.

**Jagger's POV**

"So when exactly are we going to look for Violet?" I asked him.

Leopold shrugged. "Your call dude; just give me something that belongs to her and I'll be able to track down her scent."

Yes, when I said that Leopold was the vampire bloodhound, I meant it.

"Well…I don't have anything that could belong to Violet…" I replied quietly.

He shook his head rather annoyed and disappointed but then he tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking hard about something.

"She had a miscarriage, correct?"

I winced inwardly and nodded.

"Well, I do track better when there's a blood sample…and according to the sidewalk in front of the gate, she spilled some blood there."

"Then get to work!" I said through gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes but obliged. "Follow me."

We walked down the gravel driveway until we reached the sidewalk and sure enough there was a reddish brown smear on it. Leopold got down on all fours and started to sniff the blood stained concrete. He seemed to rather enjoy it for some reason.

"Mommy, why is that man smelling the floor?" A little girl asked as she and her mother walked past Leopold.

"Don't stare sweetie, he's probably some crack head." The mother replied.

_Crack head? _

I always hated when people made fun of Luna so defending my friends and family is a second nature to me. I hissed at the woman revealing my fangs. She seemed a bit flustered but quickly composed herself. The woman grabbed her daughter's hand then powered walk down the street.

I smirked. _Humans can be so fun to scare sometimes._

"I got the scent", Leopold muttered.

I could tell that the comment the woman said bothered him. Being a Goth in a small town like Wolfesberg sometimes gets you an unwanted reputation. Now Leopold was known as the weirdo who enjoys smelling sidewalks. I patted his shoulder and smiled appreciatively.

A slight smile tugged at his lips. "When we get there, don't be a pussy. I wanna see a real fist fight."

I chuckled. "That, I can guarantee."

**Violet's POV**

Blade returned with nothing in hand. He had a big grin plastered to his face as he slammed the door shut. I'm surprised the neighbors didn't appear a couple seconds later to make sure everything was alright. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't keep me hostage where nosy neighbors could call the police.

Blade held me in his arms, grazing my neck with his fangs. I figured out why he's been starving me. Of course, I wouldn't just let some random guy bite my neck. Since I haven't eaten, I obviously didn't stand a chance in a fight with him.

He stroked my hair gently. _Creeper._

"I've been thinking…Violet, would you like to become my vampire mate?" His voice had all the innocence of an angel proposing to his girlfriend. Of course, I knew Blade Gregori was no angel. In fact, he was far from it.

I gathered the last shreds of strength that I had left and said, "Being stuck with you for an eternity would be a worse punishment than being burned alive…"

Blade didn't reply. He continued to stroke my hair but more roughly. I felt scared. Blade could kill me right now and no one would know. The worst part about this is that Jagger didn't care enough to know that I was pregnant.

I felt myself being lifted up by my neck. The next thing I knew, my back had hit the wall creating a dent. I groaned in pain. Blade stood before me, one fist poised above me.

_This is it. He's going to kill me with one blow to my head. He's going to punch me so hard my brains will probably squirt out._

I closed my eyes shut. I've already seen enough of my future murderer; I don't want to see those red streaked eyes as he punches my brain out of my skull.

I waited for his fist to collide with my head but it didn't. I waited…and waited. When I got the courage to open my eyes again, Blade was still standing in front of me but he was staring at the door. I turned my head in the direction he was staring at and saw Jagger.

"We would've been here sooner, but we took a littler detour to the hospital." Jagger's sexy deep voice was music to my ears.

I noticed the guy standing behind him. It was probably one of Jagger's many Romanian friends.

Blade's face remained emotionless. Suddenly, Jagger charged at him in full speed sending Blade crashing into his coffin.

Blade let him have a roundhouse punch that was hard enough to crack stone. Jagger staggered back a bit wiping blood with the back of his hand.

Jagger then gave a rising knee strike that clashed with Blade's temple.

Disoriented, Blade threw several punches, some causing a bit of damage to Jagger. He aimed another punch at his head but missed. Blade had given an uppercut.

Seeming, as if he'd had enough, Jagger gave a side knee snap strike.

This caused Blade to fall to his knees, and then Jagger grasped his head between his hands and twisted hard enough that you could hear the snap of a broken bone...or neck.

I knew for sure that Blade was dead. Jagger wasn't even panting. In fact, he still looked pretty pissed off.

"Leopold, let's go", He growled.

The same guy that I saw standing behind Jagger awhile ago was now zipping up his pants.

"Sorry, I had to take a leak, and I assumed that Blade wouldn't be using that TV anymore. It made a very good toilet except for a few pops and the smoke that came out of it."

Jagger rolled his eyes.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was his rough cold hand stroking my cheek. It sent chills down my spine and the butterflies in my stomach were doing cartwheels. Even though he ditched me for no reason, I still had feelings for the bastard.

**Whoo! Finally finished with this chapter! Hopefully the next one is the LAST one I'll be writing for this story. I admit, it's not some of my best work and I have no idea why people keep reading it but I appreciate all the support and reviews! Speaking of reviews…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: OH MAH GAWSH! This has taken forever! I am so, so, so sorry! These couple of months have been very hectic! I was doing my homework when all of a sudden I ended up at Fanfiction and I started to re-read all the reviews for this story…I COULDN'T STOP SMILING! I appreciate all of your support. **

The voice that was calling my name was distant and fuzzy, but it sounded familiar. My head had giant boulders rolling around in it and my neck ached.

"Violet", the voice said. "Violet can you hear me?"

The first person who popped up in my head was my grandma. She was always there for me, and I wouldn't mind her taking care of me right now. Then I remembered that the last time I _wasn't _unconscious, my grandma was nowhere near me. My eyes reluctantly opened and Jagger was there. I wanted to spring up and punch that mother fucker like there was no tomorrow, but when I tried to sit up I just flopped back down onto the bed. Okay current goal: gain strength to beat the crud out of Jagger.

Suddenly he _hugged _me. I would've pushed him away but I couldn't. He was squeezing the life out of me! Hesitantly, I patted his pack. And then, he did something I really didn't expect. Jagger kissed me! Not on my cheek or forehead. He kissed me on my lips! And to tell you the truth, I really didn't mind as much as I thought I would.

"I thought I'd never see you again", He whispered once I broke the kiss.

"Yeah same here." I replied emotionlessly.

His mismatched eyes met mine, concerned flickered in them. Suddenly, I wanted to cry. I wanted to but I didn't. At least I thought I didn't, my eyes said otherwise. I collapsed into Jagger's embrace and sobbed.

"You're a bastard!" I yelled.

He petted my hair. "I know, and I'm really sorry", he whispered.

"I hate y-you!" I choked. He continued to pet my head and didn't say anything.

We might've sat there for a couple of hours or so before I decided to stop hitting and insulting him. Then maybe another hour passed by while he started to explain why he had decided to leave without telling me. So yeah, we practically stayed up all night just talking.

Jagger held my hand in his, our fingers intertwined. I lay my head on his shoulder and kissed him softly on the cheek. His signature sexy smirked returned. God, how I missed being with him. I missed the smell of his cologne. I missed how he kissed me. And, I especially missed the way I felt when I was with him.

"Violet…?"

"Yeah?" There was a hint of worry in his voice and I felt a sudden panic go through me.

"I was wondering…" he trailed off and then got off the bed. He reached for something in his back pocket then got down on one knee. I sat up quickly, knowing very well where this was leading to.

"I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of becoming my princess of darkness…for all eternity." His words were barely above a whisper and he wouldn't make eye contact. It was as if he was afraid of being rejected for some reason.

I brushed his blood tipped bangs from his eyes. "I don't believe in fairy tales, you know."

He slowly looked up with a slight blush across his face and, come on, who could say noto _Jagger Maxwell_? I smiled. "But in this case, I'll make an exception."

He grinned and slid a bat shaped diamond ring on my ring finger. I threw my arms around his neck, nearly knocking the both of us down. He gave me a peck on the lips and twirled my hair with his index finger.

"I love you Violet", Jagger murmured.

I definitely couldn't stop smiling now. "I love you too."

He kissed me again, this time more deeply. I ran my fingers through his silky hair and snuggled a bit closer to him, if that were even possible.

Then, out of nowhere, Leopold burst through the door. "Jagger, I'm hungry. Don't you have anything to eat around here?" He stopped in his tracks when both Jagger and I shot him a death glare. His eyes widened a bit and he closed the door.

"I'll just eat an apple", he shouted.

That night, I didn't get any sleep. My grandparents and friends made me stay up all night to tell them everything…and when I say everything, I mean everything. All from the day Jagger arrived, to tonight's events. They were extremely shocked. Well, technically, speechless would be the right word to describe them. Nonetheless, my grandparents agreed to attend the covenant ceremony. After all, it's not every day your granddaughter marries a vampire…okay, so maybe we had to convince them a little, but after they met Jagger, I'm pretty sure they had no objections.

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

July thirtieth; the day of my covenant ceremony. I guess I was as nervous as any bride would be on her wedding day. I wore an ivory colored dress with a black bodice that had matching shiny buttons running down the front. It had a long train with designs that resembled scattered black rose petals. It was simple but elegant. My bridesmaids were Eriko, Jacee, and Luna. They also wore beautiful long black gowns. It took Jacee some convincing to wear a black dress to a wedding, but if you haven't noticed, this was a wedding for vampires. Well, I wasn't exactly a vampire yet, but I would be soon.

I walked past numerous amounts of dusty ancient tombstones before I saw Jagger standing in front of a coffin-like table, pouring a crimson red liquid into a silver goblet. My grandparents, Stryker, Person, and Romeo were standing with Jagger's parents, Valentine, Leopold, and Dragon.

Grinning, Jagger takes my hand and leads me toward the coffin table. He's wearing his black tuxedo and skeleton earring. His mismatched eyes are sparkling and his deep voice is music to my ears.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod eagerly. "Ready as I'll ever be."

He smirks then takes the goblet with the incarnadine liquid. He raises it towards the full moon and murmurs a few words in Romanian. He brings the goblet to his lips, takes a gulp then hands it to me. I inhale a shaky breath and sip the sweet liquid. It has a metallic taste to it which instantly registers in my mind as blood.

"With this kiss I take thee for all eternity…" Jagger cups my face in his hands and traces my bottom lip with his thumb. He kisses me softly and then he submerges his fangs into my neck. I hear clapping and cheering. My stomach is doing cartwheels and I admit, that this is the happiest I've been in a very long time.

)O()O()O()O()O()O(

After the covenant ceremony I had to take Jagger to the state prison. My dad is the only one who hasn't met Jagger yet. I have a feeling that I'm going to be in so much trouble.

The prison guard opened the door and my dad slowly took his seat. He picked up the phone on his side and I picked it up on my side of the glass.

"Hey, dad", I smiled.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" He smiles back warmly.

"Dad…" I say and grip Jagger's hand. "This is Jagger, my husband."

The smile slowly fades away. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply. "Please tell me you're joking."

I shake my head. "Sorry, but I'm not. We just got married about an hour ago."

He glares at me then at Jagger. "And how did this happen?"

"Well…"

"Violet, why don't you let me talk to him?" Jagger says.

"You sure 'bout that?"

He nods. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

I sigh and hand the phone over to Jagger. At that time, Jagger says something he should _never _say to an angry murderer who didn't know his daughter got married without his permission…

"Hey daddy, I made love to your daughter, knocked her up, got her kidnapped by my enemy, and turned her into a vampire." Well, technically that's what went through my mind.

What Jagger really said was, "Sup dad."

My dad motioned me away and, reluctantly, I decided to buy something from the vending machine. I'm surprised he didn't suspect anything since I was still wearing my wedding dress. I gave the vending machine a dollar and was able to get a Dr. Pepper soda. I unscrewed the cap and took a sip.

"You have your father's blessing", Jagger whispered in my ear.

I raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "What did you say to him?"

He places his arm possessively around my shoulders and walks me back to the hearse.

Jagger smirks. "I just have a way with people."


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

It was the middle of the day when I felt something wet trickling down my legs. I gently nudged Jagger's shoulder. He only groaned in response.

"Jagger, my water broke!"

Immediately his eyes shot open. "W-what? Now?"

"Yes, now! Hurry up before I end up giving birth in our coffin!"

)O()O()O()O()O()O()O(

"SON OF A BICH!" I screamed. I knew I shouldn't have decided to give a natural birth. The pain is excruciating. I gripped the bed sheets in one hand and had Jagger's hand in a death grip with the other. I wasn't able to give birth in a hospital because it's midday. Obviously, we vampires are highly sensitive to sunlight. Jagger had to call the midwife to help. She's been the family midwife and doctor for ages according to him.

"One more push, Violet. Oh, look the head's already out!" She exclaims in her cheery voice. God, how I wanted to stuff a pillow down her throat! Her voice is so annoying!

I gave one more push and then a baby's cries fill the room. I sighed in relief and released Jagger's hand.

"It's a boy", She says.

I smile wearily at Jagger who's also grinning. Victoria, the midwife, tucks the baby into a blue blanket after she cuts the umbilical cord. She places the sleeping infant in my arms and I can't stop a smile to spread across my face.

"What should we name him?" Jagger whispers.

I looked at the snow haired baby and stroked its cheek. "I think…Alexandrite."

Jagger kisses my cheek. "Perfect."

Yes, it was perfect. Just like our baby. Just like our life together. Everything was perfect.


End file.
